Prelude of Sacrifice
by SapphireMateria
Summary: The end is here. The final goodbye, what is Vincent and Sephiroth's fate? COMPLETE SephVin, Smex and a sequel to Diabolic written by another author.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer:_ Ah… my second fanfic is an Sephiroth x Vincent a sequel of Diabolic by Ookami Kasumi. I don't own any characters here… hey! But I own the plot… he he he… And even if I DID own them, god knows what I'm going to do to them! So… if you haven't read her story YET, here's a short summary.

_Sephiroth returned as a ghost for some personal business with Vincent which involves Vincent finding a new body for Sephiroth so he can destroy Jenova. Then, Vincent soon falls in love with Sephy and so on._

_Rufus gave Sephiroth a new body which is Sephy's original clone, infested with Jenova's cell but of course before Sephy was transferred into he clone, it was subjected to a bath consisting of the water used to cure the geostigma, rendering the Jenova strain inert. _

_And so.. Sephiroth is now a sixteen year old boy who has to go to high school to improve on his social skill so he couldn't burn the children, much to his dismay. Oh, and Vincent's his body guard_

_Note: Vincent's in his Turk form again. A.K.A, Dressed in a suit, wears a small bandana owns a car… to be more precise, please read Ookami-san's work named "Diabolic" Sephiroth X Vincent V. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Sapphire Materia_

_VV_

_Prologue:_

_Two years,_

_Two whole year…_

_You stayed by my side..,_

_Showered me with love…_

_I've lust for you for 2 years…_

_Where are you…?_

_Prelude of Sacrifice_

_The sunset was so beautiful… Those crimson eyes matched perfectly with the glimmer of sunset, those soft lips… petals of a rose taste as sweet as sugar, long silky midnight hair, flowing every so gracefully at the soft beating of the wind. The skin, as pale as a vampires' that smile… ever so beautiful that shines the light on his ever so lonely soul.._

_Midnight's all a glimmer when your fly through the sky as the veils of the sun goes down the horizon emphasizing on your perfection. Sephiroth look at Vincent as the Black haired one land gracefully on the ground, his back turned on Silver haired one. _

_He turned around. Sephiroth was expecting the raven haired beauty to smile lovingly at him but was shocked beyond words as tears streak down from those clouded blood colored eyes. _

"_Sayonara Sephiroth, I Love you." As the last tear drop fell from Vincent's crimson eyes, he stepped behind and plunged down the cliff._

"_VINCENT!! NO!!!" Sephiroth Lunged toward the cliff edge screaming out Vincent's name, he wanted to plunge down the cliff and save Vincent, but his one wing wouldn't spread leaving him starring in horror as the person he loved so dearly die in front of him._

_Sephiroth screamed Vincent's name again and again hoping he would rise from the bottom and embrace Sephiroth then dazzle him with his beautiful smile._

_-------_VVII_-----_

_Sapphire Materia:_ Wahahahaha!!! Only the Prologue!!! Please Oh Please review!!! Please fill me with inspiration so I can continue!!! The review button 's just below!!! Click it!!! I command you!!!! Would you do it if I add a _Please?_

P.S: Ookami-san's work is so good!!! I wanna write like her!!! If ONLY I could… o !


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters here. Nuh-uh, not FFVII, Kingdom hearts or Bleach. I own the plot and make them do all my biddings. So sue me! Just kidding… don't sue…

Behind the scenes…

Sephiroth and Vincent in the room.

V: Oh Sephy…

S: I love you… (Kisses Vincent passionately)

SM: I shouldn't be seeing this… (Turns away like a zombie and goes into the computer

room to update on story.

Prelude of Sacrifice

_Midnight's all a glimmer_

_Tears streak down from those _

_Clouded blood colored eyes._

"_Sayonara Sephiroth, I Love you."_

Chapter 1: Teacher

Brilliant green mako eyes flew open, lungs screaming for air, eyes searching for Vincent? The Raven haired beauty was staring down at Sephiroth, eyes full of concern and worry.

"Seph, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think." Sephiroth's mind boggled. Why was Vincent weeping? Blood and hell he really wouldn't want to see the person he loved weep, and worst still, jumped down a cliff.

Vincent turned to Sephiroth and smiled. "Hurry, get your lazy ass off the bed. You'll be late."

"It's not a good idea to give me that breath-taking smile so early in the morning… I might jump you."

Vincent flinched. _Blood and Hell, the guy was really pushing it_. Only 2 years had passed and Sephiroth outgrew Vincent physically. Before, when Rufus had given Sephiroth a new body (which is a clone) he was a whole head taller than the silver haired demonic angel; and now… he's the same height as him. _How ironic_ worse still, he had to build a wall of defense as high as Sephiroth's undying _and _limitless lust for him.

_Gotta think of a comeback_. "Yeah, and if you did jump me, I won't forgive you, _ever_."

Sephiroth whimpered. "Don't give me that face. You're still a minor until your birthday." Vincent said with a frown and proceed out of Seph's bedroom. Sephy scowled and muttered something under his breath _When I'm fully 18, I swear I'm gonna fuck you till you cry for help._

"I heard that." Vincent peeped through the door. "Come out as soon as you finish getting up. Breakfast's on the way."

Sephiroth just scoffed and fished out a pair of black pants and a turtle neck shirt from the closet and put them on. Surprisingly, it looked good on him, because the last time a guy from his class tried to copy his style, he looked like a kid going to a funeral. _Must be the hair contrast. _As he tied his silky silver hair into a pony tail which hung loosely down his spine, rays of the morning sun shone through the window and the veils of the morning lifts. Sephiroth sets the brush back on the small table by the bed and moves out of the room, into the living room. _No signs on Vincent…Must be in the kitchen,_ thought Sephiroth.

The now reincarnated demonic angel stepped quietly into the kitchen behind the unsuspecting Vincent. The hugged him from behind and receiving a slight jolt from his black haired lover.

"Good Morning Sephiroth…again. What do you want to eat?" Vincent asks with mild curiosity. After all, Seph was the great general and his tastes are…well, high? Last time he asked for lobster in the morning which almost gave Vincent an opportunity to strangle the sense out of him.

"Are you preparing to be my wife?" Sephiroth beamed jokingly behind Vincent.

"Dream on… _dear_. I'm not a woman." Vincent just smiled.

Upon hearing that remark, Sephiroth scowled then something triggered in the one-winged angel's mind. He smirked. "Oh, of course not, you're not a woman," Sephiroth sneaked a hand through the buttons of Vincent's shirt caressing the pale chest underneath. "but you're mine you know that?"

Poor Vincent bit back the moan threatening to fly out of his mouth. "You like this don't you?" Sephiroth teased, purring into Vincent ear then carelessly let his tongue flicker out to lick Vincent's ear.

"Seph, did you finish your math homework?" Vincent barely got that out. _It always works. _

"SHIT!" The world's greatest calamity ran out and seemed to reach into his school bag, pulled out a book and jot down a few things then closed it. "Why didn't you remind me last night?"

Vincent moved towards the dining room then settled the piece of sandwich on the wooden table. Then he sat at the table and waited for Sephiroth to come out of his room.

"Because you should learn to be more responsible at the very least remember your homework."

"Like that will happen. Now tell me the real reason." Sephiroth now seated in front of Vincent boring his eyes into those ruby red ones. _Like hell I'll tell you why. Because if I do, I will have to say bye bye to 2 years of ANTI-LUST Barrier_. "I just told you just now. You should be more responsible."

"Tch. fine! Be that way!" Sephiroth gobbled down his food and grabbed his school bag. Vincent was already downstairs starting his slick Maroon Sedan. Sephiroth trotted down the stairs and out of the door.

The demonic angel got in the car and slammed the door. He paused for awhile, stared at Vincent and reached his hand out to play lovingly with Vincent's locks of raven hair. "You're so beautiful you know that?"

Vincent looks at Sephiroth and smile, giving the one prize that only the one winged angel received. After all, since when did Vincent Valentine smile so much in a day? Sephiroth chuckled and strokes Vincent's cheeks then turns his gaze unto to the road.

"We're off to your school now. Oh, and I have a little surprise in store for you during school." Vincent grinned.

"What surprise?"

"It wouldn't be called a surprise if I told you."

"Sephiroth grunted and proceed to looking out of the window wondering what on earth Vincent was planning. As the school building approached, Sephiroth groaned. Ishidaa-sensei his math teacher is extremely boring. It's gotten so extreme, once he steps into to class, everyone starts yawning like mad. Unfortunately, with Vincent standing out there, it's even worse. 10 meters away, if he yawns, and it's math period, _here comes Ishidaa with his lectures._

Since the great Sephiroth got his body back, he pleaded (more like threatened) Vincent to stay by his side by becoming his bodyguard. He agreed. For the first year, he would wait outside the school until school's over. Then Sephiroth starts acting all lusting like for the second year. Must be the hormones kicking in. _That _was the year he dreaded most. Forced to stand outside the classroom, forced to hear girls, even female teachers squeal, flirt, wink… and even worse, faint at the sight of raven haired beauty Vincent Valentine.

The car stopped outside the building. Vincent reached over and kissed Sephiroth's forehead.

"Bye Vinny!" Sephiroth got out of the car quickly and ran to his classroom while Vincent parked the car.

VV

Upon reaching the classroom, all eyes settled on him as he came in. Riku waved at him from the back of his seat. Sephiroth strode to the middle of the class and settled down on his place.

"Hey, Ishidaa-sensei's late."

"That's unusual…" scoffed Sephiroth.

"I heard another rumor."

Sephiroth sighs "What is it now?" 

"We have a young new teacher and the teach's hot. I heard from the other older teachers"

As the word young new teacher rolled out of Riku's tongue, Sephiroth shot up. Who in the world would be able to teach in this horrid, actually elite high school. That is an exception if the guy's really rich or blackmail the headmaster. _Or, he might just be as fucking intelligent and boring as Ishidaa-sensei._

As the clock tick near 9am, every students held their breath getting ready for Ishidaa to come in. That teacher always comes in 10 minutes earlier or if something happens, it will be sharp 9am he comes in. The door opens and Sephiroth nearly cried out and screamed the new teacher's name out loud. Yes… the new teacher's VINCENT.

_TBC_

**S/M** Thank You for all those kind reviews. They're so kind that… I had planned all my ideas into my com… but it caught a virus and I had to reformat my computer killing all my precious had work. Now, I learnt a lesson, **_NEVER_** save it into a computer. Better on a pen drive. TT I'm really sorry for all my OOC'S in the fic…really sorry.

_Veils of the morning_: Mists.

I've been reading too much William Shakespeare. I'm really sorry for inserting random sentence from poems in.

Sephiroth: Okay, enough with the sorry act.

Vincent: We know you're not sorry, you're thankful!

Sephiroth: Please review for Vincent and my sake..

Sm: Please? I won't mind, even if it's an insult. But… insults must come with a reason so I can improve. It sounds logical isn't it?

_**NOTICE: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME SEPHIROTH AND VINCENTS BIRTHDAY DATES? I NEED IT…REALLY DESPERATELTY.**_


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I own everything in here… in my dreams. In reality I don't own Bleach, Kingdom hearts or FFVII.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR GREAT AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!(Goes down on knees and started banging head on floor) All those review made my motors turn faster. I finished this in an hour. Gotta wake up at 6 the next morning for school. So… enjoy the story.

Love,

_SapphireMateria_

Red eyes, raven haired Vincent Valentine entered the room. _But wait, is it really Vincent? He was wearing glasses and… hell he looks good in it_. Sephiroth grimaced as his pants got a slight tighter. _Shit, if this keeps up… Okay. Imagine him as Ishidaa-sensei and nothing's happening. _

The new teacher walked in the room. His satin soft raven hair flowing behind him as loose hair falls carelessly in front of the "a-sight-to-behold" teacher.

He approaches the table and turned to face his students slightly flipping his tail back. Some of the girls squealed quietly and started giggling uncontrollably which cause the teacher to flinch a bit then regain his composure.

"Good morning class, I will be your new math as well as your homeroom teacher."

Out at the back, a girl with spiky blond hair with blue highlights screamed "HEY DUDE!!! CUT IT WITH THE FUCKING INTRO AND SKIP TO YA GORGEOUS NAME!"

Sephiroth glared at the girl which made her stop thinking for a while and the took her seat in anger.

"Well, since some of us is getting a little impatient, my name is Vincent Valentine."

Sephiroth's mouth dropped a whole mile down the floor.

"Yes Sephiroth, please put your jaws back to your mouth… I don't want any drool on school property as I am your homeroom teacher..." _and your babysitter._

The whole class roared with laughter. Suddenly the room went cold as if the class was transported to the artic pole.

The demonic angel laughed." Friends, please stop shivering. It's broad daylight in summer for goodness sake." Sephiroth said with a warming smile but a gaze so cold it doesn't only send shivers down your spine but also turn your mind into zombie mode.

"Ahem…" Vincent cleared his throat which maliciously brought back all of his student from the mind grave. "Would you mind Sephiroth, if I asked you to _respect_ me a little?"

Sephiroth blushed a little _So THIS is your little surprise hm…?_" Suddenly, out o the blue he threw a flirting smirk at Vincent; which cause the ANTI-Lust barrier to crack and a small tinge of pink painted his cheeks. _Damn you Sephiroth! Flirting in Class! Who do you think I AM?_ He regained his composure and shot a glare at Sephiroth. The whole class seemed to be oblivious to the whole lust mind war. Much to engrossed over Vincent.

"Hey, the teach's kinda cute!" Riku exclaimed with a little mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Sephiroth shot a 'he's mine and if you lay a hand on him, you're on a one way trip to the life stream' glare. Then he turned around as he saw the fear and mortified look on Riku's face with satisfaction. _You deserve it._

As class returned to reality, it took a whole lot of time than normal without the girls giggling and all. The boys well, were feeling giddy. He even over heard a group discussing how great was it to be a girl.

Vincent winced in his mind thinking back on how Sephiroth told him to ride him, and then there's the carrying the raven haired one like a child. _A girl. _He thought. His mind resurfaced and he resumed the lesson.

For 3 weeks now, Vincent has been teaching Sephiroth's class and the class starts to improve in a frightening rate. The school counselor decided to a an interview with a few students and discovered why. ALL of them wanted to impress Vincent. It seems the crimson eyed beauty NEVER praised anyone. So they made a bet. Whoever gets a compliment from Vincent even a simple 'good job' will get a prize which is 2 tickets to a high class restaurant on the 6th of March.

Sephiroth over heard this secret contest. _6th of March? Isn't that my birthday?_ He grinned. Guess what? When the contest ended, Sephiroth won. Absolutely NO one, could beat his score. After all, who in the world could get a 100 in all subjects including English.

Vincent's praise was "Good job. Keep it up." That pissed Sephiroth a bit cause if it were Orihime-sensei, she would so "SEPHIROTH-KUN!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOU DID SO WELL!!!" while running and screaming down the hall. _What a teacher that woman is. Utterly humiliating herself and ME! THE GREAT SEPHIROTH!!_ Sephy scoffed.

But the… the silver hair angel smile while looking at the two tickets. _He'll be so surprised. _Then left for home to see his beloved Vincent.

VV

As usual, class was carried out normally. Suddenly, there was a ring. Everyone looked around to see who was the sorry fucker who forgot to turn off his mobile phone. Only to be shocked to hear a "Hello?" right from the one and only Vincent Valentine.

"Yes, Valentine speaking…"

Vincent's eyes shot wide open then his face turned solemn.

"Vincent!...sorry… Vincent-sensei, what's wrong?" Sephiroth asked concern that suddenly his lover's face turned so grim. Well, his face was always grim… this time, it's 10 times worse.

Vincent gave a look at Sephiroth to indicate every thing's fine. He replied the to the person on the phone.

"Yes… I understand. I'll be on my way… Hai. ShinRa-san

Sephiroth eyes shot up_. Rufus calling at a time like this? What's going on? _

The Vincent turned to face the class ready to call attention to the students but decided it was unnecessary because… the WHOLE CLASS was already eavesdropping of the Vincent's conversation. Many of them thinking that it was his lover or something. Vincent rolled his eyes in his mind and thought how unlucky it was to have a class who has already organized a fan-club and practically stalks him. One girl started sobbing thinking that it was Vincent's girlfriend had called. _How can my lover call me when he's sitting right in this class? Unless he was a doppelganger and his other twin is now calling him._

"Class, I have business to attend to and you are to do the 20 pages of math questions I just gave you. Riku, remember to tell your classmates to hand in their work to you and send it to the teacher's staff room and put it on my table. AND I WARN YOU," Vincent's eyes narrowed dangerously "Stay at your seat and do the work."

The class gave a horrified look. _20 pages in like 1 hour?! You've got to be kidding us!_

Vincent just casually walk over to the side of his desk. Then he removed his glasses. That gesture alone made the girls squeal softly and some of the boys, including Sephiroth getting slightly hard. After removing his 'fake' glasses, the blood maroon hued eyes glowed Crimson orange. Fused with Mako energy. The top drawer of the desk was unlocked and pulled out revealing a long pistol. Death Penalty.

Vincent held the gun up, the whole class's eyes shot open staring at Vincent. _Has our teacher gone mad?!_ Then he walked to the window where the view shows the woodlands. He opened the window and jumped out of the 8th floor block. Some of the girls scream "OH NO! OUR TEACHER IS DOING SUICIDAL!!!" and fainted.

Sephiroth looked ahead and saw 6 to 10 bloodhounds lurking on the fields. He told the class to return to his seat but no avail.

Vincent jumped out and ran down the wall of the 8th floor descending at super-human speed. The he leaped off the wall on 2nd floor and upon reaching the ground he sprinted at top speed.

Sensing Vincent, the bloodhounds turned. Before they could do anything, the midway charging Vincent shot 5 rounds of bullet then twist his gun around and it transformed into a sword. Then broke in half. _Two katanas. _Sephiroth stared at Vincent. _You look so fucking-beautiful with those gun blades. Too bad I'm still a minor." _

Vincent suddenly disappeared and appear right in front of the remaining bloodhounds slicing them like potatoes. Only to then disappear for awhile. Then suddenly, the classroom door opened and in came their teacher who hands were still covered in blood. Sephiroth understood clearly that Rufus called Vincent to exterminate those vile creatures before they do great harm.

With blood dripped from his hands, it only emphasized on his Crimson eyes now dulled compared to those gorgeous glowing eyes infused with Mako. Vincent grabbed a clean towel from the very drawer that held Death Penalty and wiped his hands clean then discard it into the waste bin. Since then, no one ever defied Vincent Valentine.

Class resumed to normal after that. The only abnormal thing was, girls kept fainting or turn bright red when he walk past their desks to check on them.

TBC

S/M: To be truthful, I wanted to end this chapter a cliffhanger but I can't bring myself to do and it ended up so long… okay not that long but still considered long from my past works

Now, the more you review to me, the faster I write..

Okay, I'm sorry for all the mean things I wrote and to make it up, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

After all, all your review means a lot to me… even if any of you decides to flame me over Sephiroth's date of Birth. (Not my fault though. I can't seem to find it.) Those reviews are oils for my motor to run. So review… please?

Oh, I've enabled the Anonymous so now everyone can review. So could you spare 30 seconds to review for me pretty please with an 18 year old Sephiroth and Vincent on top?


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in FFVII. Absolutely NOT! Can I wish I own them?

* * *

Hello fellow readers,

**O Genki desu ka? The review stuffs I wrote last chapter was a joke. If you got offended, I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again. Because I intend to finish this story at a fast pace even though the story itself is slow. So… don't worry. : ) I need a beta mail reader… Anyone?**

**From, **

**_SapphireMateria_**

* * *

_**Prelude of Sacrifice**_

Night envelopes the evening sky as stars sneak out and the moon starts to rise. Vincent stood there, on the balcony of the building he and Sephiroth called home. The moon was now high above the clouds, looking down on humanity. Vincent stared at the moon, thinking about Lucrecia, even after 30 years, she still haunts him. The night lamp on his bed table emits a soft glow to all the objects in the room. _2 years of happiness… is this a dream? When will I wake up? Will I find myself alone on this barren space? Nobody's there, I am a sinner, a monster. I'm so cold… so lonely… Wait. I have Sephiroth. Yes, the one who held me, the one who loved me, he would never betray me. _A smile carved the pale face of the gunman.

"Looks like you found your answer."

Vincent turned sharply towards the door. Only to find Sephiroth leaning on the door frame. The equally pale faced Sephiroth strode into the room towards Vincent closing the door softly. The light emphasized the features of Sephiroth's face that he loved so much.

"What's wrong Vincent? Not happy seeing me?"

Vincent looked at Sephiroth with his usually cold demeanor then his face softens "I would never…"

Sephiroth stood in front of Vincent, his face glowing gently from the night rays of the pale moon. Vincent cupped Sephiroth's cheeks softly and smile.

"I could never find you repulsive."

"I know. Vincent, I love you before, now and will only love you."

The fallen angel stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Vincent. Both of them remained silent in the embrace of each other. Enjoying the warmth that both had given to themselves. The raven haired one silently hopes that this would last forever. To never feel lonely or left behind, to be loved, cared and wanted so much.

"Vincent."

The crimson eyed gunman looked at Sephiroth.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't you nothing me. I know that something's bothering you."

Vincent turned around his back facing Sephiroth. In order to coax out the truth from the gunman, Sephiroth captured Vincent with an embrace from behind. The raven-haired man found himself pulled back against a warm chest.

"Vincent, please tell me what's bothering your soul. It hurts me to see you so sad. I want to help. Know that I love you for it's you."

Vincent leaned back against the firmly built chest. Not long ago it was thin and fragile now it's bared with strong muscles. _How can one bearing the fate of the world carry so much compassion?_

"Sephiroth it's nothing too big of a concern. It's nothing…really"

Vincent never did fancy making anyone worry. It only brews trouble. Like the last time when Sephiroth was still a ghost, the walking soul kidnapped him and brought worry to a certain blond chocobo-head. Only to return with Vincent not being a virgin and was almost raped by a fuming Cloud.

"If you say so… Remember, if you feel like talking, I'm here for you."

"Yes, I know. But take note, I will not follow your advice because most of the time you would suggest to turn the source of the problem into a ball of fire before I could even explain the details."

Sephiroth chuckled. "True… I may not be a good advisor, but I'm a good listener."

Vincent smiled at the remark and leaned close to the fallen angel. Soon, Sephiroth felt Vincent's knees waver and caught hold of him. _He's asleep, how cute. _The Ex-general scooped Vincent up from the ground and brought him into the room. Sephiroth laid the slumbering gunman on the bed and climbed next to him. Silver hair rained over Vincent's face as Sephiroth laid a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams." Then he pulled the blanket over their bodies tired from the day's event.

* * *

VV

Vincent's eyes flutter open as he stares at the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. The mini chandelier that hung over his head was reflecting the morning rays of the sun. _Sigh… Another day, another event._ Vincent suddenly realized that his body was lying on something warm. He shifted to see a sleeping Sephiroth peacefully slumbering away. He chuckled remembering how beautiful he looked with a peaceful and serene expression instead of his usual scowl. Then slowly stroke the hair covering the sleeping man's face. _May be… just this once._

Sephiroth stirred from his sleep. Only to find Vincent coming out from the shower dressed in a black turtle neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It was simple… yet Vincent made the attire worth a lot. The silver-haired Sephiroth just sat on the bed feeling a little groggy. He always did feel tired and moody in the mornings. When the ex-general was still a ghost, everything seemed easier. Walking through wall, (only to scare unlucky passerby) Never actually needed to sleep, (he never had problems with Insomnia) etc.

Vincent stared at Sephiroth and felt his mouth curved slightly an eyebrows arched upwards. "When are you going to leave my bead Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth just sat there staring at Vincent for awhile then reality starts to hit him. It's always the same. Waking up in bed, sit up, stare at something for minutes, then reality comes tumbling down like hoards of Boulders. The gunman stood there like a plank in the rain, waiting for a reply. Seeing the state Sephiroth's in, he left saying "Please hurry and dress up. I know it's Sunday so I'm taking you out for breakfast."

The silver haired general just stared at the door way after Vincent left. Suddenly, he felt his lips was touched by someone. Abilities like this are useful at times. Wondering who, he just shrugged it off as nothing seemed missing. Sephiroth revised on what Vincent said to him at the doorway when he was still a zombie and then, it hit him hard. _…I'm taking you out for breakfast_. The 17 and a half teenager with a 30 year old soul ran to the nearest toilet and took a shower and just grabbed the nearest attire he could and put it on. After all, Vincent Valentine was a society hater and decided to become a teacher surrounded by a limited number of students is better than standing outside and risk being jumped at, glared at by jealous guys, being flirted at, anything towards a goddamn sexy Vincent Valentine could receive.

Running outside, he bumped into Vincent who happen to decide to check on Sephiroth. Opening one eye to look at the culprit who had just slammed into him for no reason, crimson eyes shot open and a smirk stuck to Vincent's face for a split second the eye brows knit together. "I'm not taking you out like that." Sephiroth's brow furrow then he went into the room again and "Oh." The angel of doom was wearing a pink shirt and an army green pants inside out. Sephiroth grinned at Vincent like a madman practically begging him to call the mental hospital.

The gun man just rolled his eyes and turned around. "Hurry up, I'll be downstairs." The gunman walked away from Seph's room, his footsteps slowly fading away in the hallway. The teenage demonic angel got up and picked out a white long-sleeved shirt and corrected his inside out pants. Since he was in a teenagers body for a few years, it starts to take a toll on his personality, such as being sloppy. When he was still fighting the Wutain war, no matter how hectic it was, his place is always organize. Now, you could lose an elephant in his room. Thanks to Vincent who had no choice but to clean up his mess, Sephiroth's room always look neat. At the very least…for a day. _Then poor Vinny has to clean it again. _Sephiroth's old Sadistic self appeared again. Only this time it seemed _Childish. _

Sephiroth grimaced. When _is this stupid childishness going to end…? I'm tired of thinking about Vincent's cock and how he felt underneath me and…_ "FUCK! I'm turning into a pervert. Stupid hormones." Suddenly a ring from the bottom of his pants jolted Sephiroth back into cold hard reality. The caller I.D read Vincent Valentine : Lover

"Hello?"

"Seph?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please hurry up? I'm hungry."

"I thought you don't eat normal food?"

"Geez would you just hurry up before I suck your blood in the car!?"

"FINE."

Sephiroth pressed the 'hang up' button and ran down the stairs and found a very annoyed Vincent. The gun man was always so un-emotional… except when Sephiroth was in his company. All those pent up emotions just resurface. The angel got into the Sedan and faced the gunman.

"So, where are we going?"

**

* * *

S/M: O.o Cliffhanger-san just appeared. Is it long enough for chapter 3? Please review Pretty Please? I'm sorry about the late updating. I wanted to make it longer but… tuition's about to start soon. ONE last thing. I would like to apologize for my OOC overboard and all my mistakes. I'm sorry. I really am. _Gomenasai. _So review for me? And don't hesitate to Criticize me. I won't mind! 1st step to improvement.** Cliffhanger-san just appeared. Is it long enough for chapter 3? Please review Pretty Please? I'm sorry about the late updating. I wanted to make it longer but… tuition's about to start soon. ONE last thing. I would like to apologize for my OOC overboard and all my mistakes. I'm sorry. I really am. So review for me? And don't hesitate to Criticize me. I won't mind! 1st step to improvement. 


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything here except the replica. Can I kidnap Vincent?**

_

* * *

Hi. _

_Chapter 4… A depressing chapter. And you know why? It's because I keep getting less and less reviews. I my writing so bad? Sniff Do you hate my story… or me? (Runs to a corner and starts to sob)_

_Sephiroth: And since the authoress is so depressed that even the story made a depressing turn._

_Vincent: How to cheer her up? Try reviewing. _

_SM: I hope..sniff you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Prelude of Sacrifice**

The sun reaching it's zenith a slick Sedan moved smoothly towards a particular restaurant. The silver haired passenger calmly dozing off as we speak. Vincent took a small peek at the half awake Sephiroth admiring the silver haired teenager's perfection in beauty. Numerous thoughts pass through his mind… Lucrecia's death, how he couldn't save her, then his mind slowly drifts back two years ago when Sephiroth kidnapped him. Cloud busting into the room, the well preserved blood Sephiroth forced down his throat with a kiss, Jenova… _Jenova! _The slick Sedan came to an abrupt halt. Jolting awake the slumbering away Sephiroth who woke up only to find himself in Vincent's car instead of his room.

"Mmm.. What time is it?" the drowsy silvered swordsman asked.

"10p.m., at night."

"WHAT?!" Sephiroth shot up from his seat. Slowly his eyes got used to the light and squinted in reflex.

Vincent chuckled softly. "It's 10 in the morning. We're here." (OMG! Vincent just made a joke! XD)

Sure enough, a restaurant located at a corner it's big antique sign read "SEVENTH HEAVEN." Vincent maneuvered the car to the left where all the parking spots lay. Parking the car with care as so not to damage it… _Like the last time_. Vincent had trouble using his left arm because of naughty 16 year old Sephiroth who tied protomateria under his leather glove and… the whole car turned into a piece of mush right before Rufus's eyes."

Stepping out of the black Sedan, Sephiroth walked rather fast towards the restaurant turning around gracefully, his hair floating in the air slightly before returning back to his broad shoulders. Glancing at Vincent as he close the front door, creative ideas float into his mind as today thinking that his birthday is only a day away. _Vincent won't be able to walk when I'm done with him._ The gunman walked towards Sephiroth his hair tied back revealing little of his slightly pointed ears. _God he looks sexy._

Vincent walked over to Sephiroth wondering why did he have such a look on. _It looks as if he…_ Then it hit him fast and hard. Sephiroth was lusting for him… right now. Oh no…_I don't want to know._ Vincent quickened his pace and soon passed the lusting Sephiroth who was semi-aroused now. Walking in, he made a gesture. It seems good looking men were not very common here so… all the waitress fussed over Sephiroth and Vincent.

Suddenly a loud A' Hem was heard from behind of this soon to be mini-mob of fan girls. The loud and obviously fake clearing of a throat immediately broke the silence and there stood Tifa Lockhart, who was staring at Vincent wide eye and just shrieked, "VINCENT! Is that you?!" The gunman looked at Tifa and nodded. The raven haired women jumped and gave Vincent a nice big hug, forgetting that the gunman never liked hugs in the first place.

"Oops, sorry. Instincts took over. It's been so long." Tifa smiled like how a mother would smile to her child. Then suddenly, a shine of silver caught her eye. Looking behind Vincent, "Oh my, what do we have here?" Tifa turned to Vincent and then looked at the Ex-general. He looks awfully familiar then, it hit her. "OhmyGod! It couldn't… No… but I… CLOUD!!!!"

Vincent and Sephiroth just stood there watching as panic wrote itself all over on Tifa's face. Then came loud thumps from the stairs and in steps a horrified Cloud with an expression so priceless, not even life steam can create. "You're…Sephiroth!!!" Cloud's face twisted into something like anger then turned into something more of a threat. Sephiroth, who was watching the whole scene unfold before him just nudged Vincent softly and unfortunately, Cloud finally realized Vincent was there and a faint blush painted his cheeks.

_He… still remembers?_ Vincent pondered on this question. All four of them sat together in silence. _Sigh… I came here assuming that Vincent and I were going to have a nice morning together that would make my day and then he HAD to choose a restaurant with this annoying woman as well as the man who was fucking trying to kill me for the past few years._

"So… how's life?" Tifa started the conversation, even though it was only small talk.

Vincent shrugged but answered politely, appreciating the Raven haired kick-boxer's concern to end this tension. "It's okay. I'm a teacher."

Cloud and Tifa's mouth dropped open. It seems that Vincent being a teacher was unbelievable. The last time when he helped Cloud get rid of Kadaj and his gang, the most he ever spoke to Cloud and it was about Geostigma. Even then he was intoxicated by Vincent's voice. The tension was slowly subsiding and faded into nothingness as Tifa burst out into laughter when Sephiroth told her about Reno running around like an idiot after being set on fire by Sephiroth. Even Cloud couldn't suppress a smirk. Imagine, the haughty Reno who prides himself as the greatest Turk being chased around by a teenager no-less.

Suddenly, the conversation was cut short when Vincent's phone rang. All 3 pairs of eyes turned towards Vincent who was more than happy to murder whoever the person who called.

"Hello?"

"Valentine, we need you over at Edge."

Rufus Shinra, you just earned yourself a little fright for this interruption. "Why?"

"Jenova."

That was enough to make the wheels in Vincent's head turn faster. The gunman stood up abruptly surprising Cloud the most. "Sephiroth, I have to go away to the Edge for a couple of weeks, so Rufus have already made arrangements for the few weeks when I'll be gone." Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Silently cursing the old-fart Shinra would stay out of his life. It wasn't like as if he doesn't appreciate what Rufus does for him… It's just so… plain annoying to have someone poking into our life every minute. Even when he was a high ranking general, the uppers didn't even bother to check on him. At the very least they will call, one in half a year only to ask "Sephiroth, how are you?"

_That idiot Vincent forgot tomorrow's my birthday! Ahh… never mind. I'll fuck him hard like I said for 2 whole years._ The demonic angel grinned thoughts reeling in his mind on how to make Vincent scream in pleasure. Vincent left his three companions to chat. Not realizing after he left, Tifa went and served the customers, most of them were fan girls that came to watch Sephiroth.

* * *

VV 

Vincent drove across the streets like any normal day. The Jenova stuff was just a hoax. Some idiot blond boy who looked like a cat started running wild in town screaming "TENTACLES!!! OKASAN!!!" Actually it was only an octopus stuck on his face when the ramen cooker accidentally slipped and flung the octopus in his hands into the boy's face. _How could they make a mistake like that and call halfway to cancel it when I'm in the middle of nowhere_. The sun was setting and he was getting closer to the place he called home. He was going back to Sephiroth. The one who holds his heart.

The gunman smiled as he lovingly caressed the replica of Masamune, forged by yours truly Vincent. He remembered last year when Sephiroth has gotten drunk from one of his friends party, driving him home the teenager was talking about a replica of his 'beautiful' Masamune. Since then, Vincent has been working on this master piece. The sword was adorned with beautiful carvings of an Oriental Dragon which swirled around from the hilt to the tip. The dragon flattens at the tip. Carvings were carved along the middle, under the dragon. The eye of the magnificent beasts held two turquoise colored material gems. The gem was really valuable. Extracted from Materia and put under high pressure in a natural surrounding for thousands of years. Vincent found this gem in his coffin. (ha ha ha)

It took every bit of energy he had left to complete this work of art. Everything he did was worth it just to see the Silver haired boy…_NO, not boy, but Man_. Smile oh so lovingly at him. It was worth every cut and bruise he received. Worth every drop of sweat and energy he poured in.

Nearing his house, two figures caught his eye. It was Sephiroth and an unidentified girl. _Must be one of his fans._ Suddenly the girl kissed Sephiroth. That was enough to set a spark of jealousy in Vincent. The gunman drove home fast. He slammed the door of his Sedan and ran into the bathroom, tears staining his blood red eyes turning it pink. No… I shouldn't think this way. Sephiroth deserves a normal life. Not with someone like me. A monster, a man. He deserves a lady that will stand by his side… But I… He couldn't stand it anymore and cried his heart out in the showers. (Okay I know Vincent's Ooc Overboard here. So sue me!)

The Crimson eye Ex Turk took the Masamune replica and settled it on Sephiroth's bed. And a card attached to it.

* * *

VV 

Sephiroth returned home later and went into the kitchen hoping that Vincent left something edible for him. To his surprise, the gunman was standing at the counter chopping up the salad. The silver haired swordsman walked over and hugged Vincent from behind, receiving a slight flinch. Wondering why the hell would the gunman twitch at his touch.

"I thought you'll be back in a few weeks time?"

"It was a hoax. No Jenova."

"Hnn…" Silence lingered in the room.

Then he saw Vincent's scarred hands. His mind pondered how did the gunman get hurt. "Vincent, what happened to your hand?"

"…"

"Vincent?"

The raven haired beauty muttered something under his breath. Barely able to hear it, Sephiroth was able to make up what Vincent was saying.

"Who was that girl kissing you?"

Sephiroth let go Vincent immediately. "You were spying on me?" He asked in an irritated tone. The alcohol was kicking in. Vincent just kept silent. Alcohol fueled his anger.

"No I wasn't!"

"I knew it! People just can't keep their noses to themselves. AND NOW YOU?!" Sephiroth screamed.

"Calm down Sephiroth." Vincent looked at the fuming Sephiroth with his unwavering no-emotion face.

"Calm down?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT CLOUD DID TO YOU 3 YEARS AGO!!"

Vincent's felt his body stiffened. 'How did you find out about that?"

"If I'd known this is how this relationship turning out, I WOULDN'T EVEN GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF SEDUCING YOU!!" Sephiroth's mouth started spouting words that didn't make sense.

"I f that's your wish, I'll disappear." Sephiroth's last words stung Vincent's heart like a thousand needles being driven into him all one thousand at a time.

Vincent left the fuming Sephiroth who went into his room with a loud slam as the door meets the wooden frame. Something in the Ex General's mind was telling him to turn back and tell Vincent to come back but his mind just black out from the alcohol in his system.

**

* * *

A/N: Please forgive all my grammar errors. My mind can't function properly when I was writing this story. Please forgive all my OOC overdrive. Please Forgive my forgiving. God I'm so depressed TT. Would you review for me? Please? **


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I OWN FFVII!! Gets shot in the head by Square Enix. Groans Sorry, I don't own it.  But I Own the new Turk!**

_**

* * *

Dear Readers,**_

_Hello!! I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter a few days late. I honestly wanted to post it on the 6th of March but I had sports day the next day, then tuition, then I have to do all my homework… then I have to practice my Piano, then I sighs too much work._

_But I did say I'll post it latest by Saturday and here we are. Oh, and I actually wanted to write Lemon for this chapter but changed my mind. I'm still a newbie. Then decided to make the story more… Angst? I'm sorry, please don't flame me. _

_But rest assured, Vincent belongs to Sephiroth and Sephiroth belongs to Vincent as well. Aww, isn't that sweet? (Suddenly falls dead after being shot by Sephiroth) _

**_Sephiroth: I hate you. I despise you. I LOATHE you. (Walks away then stops abruptly) But I love all of you who is reading this._**

_Sincerely,_

_**SapphireMateria**_

**

* * *

**

Prelude of Sacrifice

Upon waking up, the silver haired general winced. His vision swirled around like pools of endless color. "Vincent?" Then it hit him hard. (And I mean _REALLY _hard)

"FUCK! Vincent! Where are you?!" Sephiroth ran around the house literally like a child whom lost his mother. Then he broke down in tear, unable to hold back the sudden surge of emotion. "I'm sorry Vincent… Please…Please come back to me. I Love you."

_

* * *

Two years,_

_Two whole year…_

_You stayed by my side..,_

_Showered me with love…_

_I've lust for you for 2 years…_

_Where are you…?_

* * *

A knock was heard outside the office of Sephiroth Shinra. "Sir, May I come in?"

"Yes." Cold and Monotonous Sephiroth was feared by many yet stared at with awe by all. He had all the talents. You name it. Martial arts? He defeated his teacher after 2 weeks being taught by the poor humiliated man. Weaponry? His vision runs far. His only flaw? None. Nothing. His heart died 2 years ago. (More like Vincent's heart is the one being broken!)

The informant strode in the room with a blank expression. Sephiroth knew, knew that the man was terrified by looking at his eyes. The poor dear was so terrified that he was only a step away from pissing in his pants. Just a glare and it goes off. Rays of sunlight shone through the window behind the Ex-general now CEO of Shinra company. He dwelled not only in the office, but also out on the roads. Nothing could stop him from making every mission a success.

"Sir, report form the front lines in Midgar."

"Hmm..? I thought Midgar was monster free, since I last checked. What seems to be the problem?"

"The citizens sir. They have been attacked by something Unknown to them."

"Can't the Turks handle it?"

"Yes sir, they did, but it ended up in vein until last week when one of them got bitten."

"Who's the unlucky fellow? Wait. Sorry, let me rephrase that. Who's the Idiotic fucking Turk who let himself get attacked on a hot spot?"

The informant flinched and Sephiroth could clearly see that he was shaking. "I-t It was Wu-Wu Shing Lau. Shing was patrolling the area when it attacked him. He said he saw how the attacker looked like and also says he would never tell anyone except you sir."

Sephiroth stared at the uncomfortable recruit and smirked. The 'playful' smirk unfortunately sent shivers down the poor guy's spine and made him flinch and wince.

"Care to lead the way?"

"Par-pardon me sir?"

"Care to lead the way to Wu Shing Lau?"

"Yes Sir. Follow me."

Both the men left the office and headed towards the west wing. Both remained quite as they strode through the constantly empty hallways leading to an elevator. The clock ticks and tocks, beads of sweat dropping off the recruits face as terror lingers in his mind constantly reminding him 'the great and horrible Sephiroth' was standing behind him. A bored swordsman who was leaning on the wall when a loud 'TING!' echoed through the walls as the elevator door swooshes open.

The great box of technology is supposedly be the first lift that could go left, right, up, down, diagonally and 's able to go however speed you want. Sephiroth scoffed at the fact that _what's so great about an elevator that can't find people? _A region of his heart ached at the fact that he was the one at fault for Vincent's disappearance over the past 2 years. Cloud had blamed himself for telling Sephiroth about almost raping Vincent and felt that he needed to make up to the 18 year old teenager. Little did he know about the 'quarrel' the swordsman and gunman had.

_Poor little recruit_ thought Sephiroth when he distinctively saw the flinching man who was now bath in sweat. The demonic angel walked casually into the lift and the door closed. The informant pressed in the code and the lift started moving, in a really _really **really**_ slow pace which eventually made Sephiroth both bored and with the need to spice thing off a little as well as slicing up a particular man and dicing him in a blender only to make him into ice blended coffee then let Rufus drink it. _Ah… the sadistic pleasure of torture._ As if sensing the evil and torturous aura emitting from a certain silver haired man who is currently staring at him from behind with a look of Lust. The Lust look in his eyes doesn't seem to spell 'I want to jump you' or rather 'I want to turn you into a bloody pulp then turn you into fishcake.'

"Speed Up."

The recruit staggered for a moment before regaining his still frightened composure. "Sir, how fast would you like it to be?" Sephiroth stared at him for a moment then turn towards the panel which held all the pretty colored buttons. Looking up then down, he saw what he intend to find. Reaching a long bony finger, the CEO pressed a RED button which read "Lightning." The informant stared wide eye at the button where Sephiroth had pressed and looked at the culprit. Sephiroth grinned at the guy and gripped the horizontal pole behind him. Realizing what happened, the poor man tried to grip the pole in front of him but too late. The lift sort of jerked to the right and practically flung the man across the place where he was standing only to hit the wall. Then the box turned left and the man was thrown to the opposite direction right next to Sephy who was currently trying to hold back his laughter as he held on to the pole behind him.

The Elevator turned left, right, up, down, left again the up then right and it came to a halt so sudden, Sephiroth leaned forward jarringly. The door opened and the CEO walked out with Dignity. Not a hair was out of place unlike the strangled creature behind him.

"He-help..."

The Ex-General stared at the man with 1 pity, 5 disgust and 94 humor. The guy was drenched with blood and sweat. Well, sweat was from Sephiroth and the blood? Um… from Seph too!  The informant was bleeding all over. From his nose, mouth hands obscured with angry red marks from bruises to deep cut which deserves Stitching. 1 of human compassion pass over and Sephiroth cured the idiot with cure Materia.

Moving on, the fully healed and still terrified recruit stumbled and cracked when Sephiroth asked him a question. After much walking, both came to a halt as a sky blue door came into view. The room however, was named after each and every Turk. Which means, each Turk has his own hospital room because of their frequent injuries. And since Wu Shing Lau was indeed a beautiful Chinese man with black hair but sky blue eyes and a blue (Calm) personality, therefore he got the blue room.

Sephiroth thought how familiar Shing is. Well because of the fact that he looks like Vincent except his gunman is a pretty shade of Crimson and seems extremely Anti-social the last time he remembered. The recruit stood outside and nodded to Sephiroth. Sephiroth smile back and walked in leaving a really terrified man outside the door. Nurses passed by the man. Some tried to jolt him awake by stabbing a syringe on his thighs but only received a stoic look. After sometime, a doctor came and diagnosed him with mental case.

* * *

VV

Sephiroth entered the room and saw Shing on a blue bed in a blue room with blue curtain and blue flowers. Everything was blue. Even his food. _Blueberries… Go figure. _Shing turned to face Sephiroth and gave him a smile.

"Please take a sit sir."

Sephiroth took a blue chair shaped like an egg and sat beside Shing's bed. "You were attacked by a monster." Shing nodded and started to speak. "I can't really say he's a monster… The guy's more of a demon…no. wait. Vampire… Yes a Vampire." Sephiroth flinched. Vincent was labeled as a Vampire most of the time

"Can you describe his looks?"

"Yes… the man… he was so beautiful. Clad in Black long red coat (Imagine Dante DMC3 red coat ) with such a stunning well built body… It hangs perfectly on his body…" _Clearly he's gay. _Thought Sephiroth.

"The creature is more like a human but yet so not human like. He had red eyes, long black hair as dark as Emily, lips of a petal rose, skin as white as snow… I'd say he was a friggin Snow White but alas, to my dismay, (Which is a Lie (Sephy) The person was a male." Sephiroth's heart lurched and almost jumped out from his mouth when he finally digest what Shing was saying.

Over the years, Vincent's hair must have grown. His Crimson eyes, so easy to drown in. Skin as white as Snow… Sephiroth ran out of the door and ran into the lift and hurriedly press in the code for his office and switched from the Lightning button to the other one right at the end which says "Time travel?" Gripping on the handle bar, it was 2 seconds before he reached he office and barged into the room to grab Masamune and the replica Vincent made for him on his 18th birthday when he blew the relationship to smithereens.

Then the Silver haired general flipped open his phone and dialed in some numbers.

"Hello, Rufus?"

* * *

Bwa ha ha ha!!! Take that! A cliffhanger!!! Would you review for me if I said please and (goes on knees) Pleads? Reviews, I LOVE YOU!!! Readers, I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!!! (Glomps all who's reading this fic)

Here's a question, guess my favorite color.

P.s: I promise you next chapter's going to have less grammar mistakes. It'll be beta read. Sorry for taking so long. My Mail's finally working. Last time I didn't receive E-mail for 5 days then BOOM! 2 days ago my Inbox filled in with 34 messages. All your beautiful reviews and some Story Alerts. I'm sorry for not being able to reply all of them. It's too many. So I'll say it here.

Special thanks to: zenalexandros, TeaR of NightShade, CornCob (Who never fails to review every Chapter I love you!!) Whatevergirl (I love you too!!) N.A.G, nice anonymous girl and all you readers out there!


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively DO NOT own FF7, Twitches I own Sephiroth and Vincent!!! (Hands of Square Enix comes out and strangles SM) I..(splutter) I—d-o-do—no—not—ow…own... Them!!!! Collapse **

_Hello Readers,_

_Okaay, I know I said I would update every day right? Well, I'm sorry I didn't. My mom dragged me off to Singapore to visit my sister and unfortunately for me, her computer's busted. TT I came back on Thursday and managed to finish this chapter in the middle of the night before my bedtime. So… I'm really sorry if it's too short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter…No promises but I'll try._

_SapphireMateria_

**

* * *

**

Prelude of Sacrifice

**

* * *

Last Chapter: "Hello Rufus?"**

* * *

"Rufus Shinra? I want to request a few days off for a mission."

Rufus Shinra paused for awhile, pondering whether or not he should question the Silver Haired CEO and his objective for this sudden change in attitude. Normally, when Sephiroth ever need something, he would call and tell what he wanted in a cool, collected demeanor, but this time, his voice held a tinge of anxiety. This triggered a sort of worry spot only spared for Sephiroth in Rufus. After all, Sephiroth was almost like his flesh and blood.

"Sephiroth, what sort of mission you are proposing? Normally I wouldn't question your judgment but this mission I can see hold a little.. lets say, Personal interest?

"Shut it Rufus. Just give me the fucking invoice!"

Tsk, tsk, Language my boy, Language. This has something to do with Vincent doesn't it?

The caller on the other side remained quiet. Rufus assumed he guessed correctly for Sephiroth's silence. The boy never liked admitting his defeat. _A sore loser. Go figure._ Vincent was Sephiroth's lover as well as his role model for being someone more mature and less... destructive? But alas, fate HAS to destroy this delicate balance.

"We don't even know whether Vincent's alive or not. After all, he disappeared without a trace for 2 whole years."

"Rufus, let me go. This is the last time I'm saying this."

The Shinra president paused for a while to think of a way to talk the silver haired swordsman out of this idiocy, but alas, nothing was coming. Sephiroth was one stubborn bastard who wouldn't blink when killing someone.

"Okay, but I will only allow 3 days for this fruitless mission."

"Thank You. Oh, and please include Reno and Rude for this mission. Tseng too, _If he wants to come_. After all, I have a feeling this will get tricky."

"Okay. I'll tell them to meet you downstairs at the car lot in an hour's time."

Sephiroth hung up and glanced at the clock. It's going to be noon . The trip to Midgar will take half the day. By the time they made it, it'll be nightfall. And nightfall means Vincent the Vampire. Unable to control the urge of seeing Vincent, Sephiroth clutched Masamune and the other blade Vincent gave him, he dashed down to the car park of the Shinra building.

By the time he reached the underground clearing, Rude and Reno were already there waiting for him. Why are they early you ask? It's because this mission was requested by Sephiroth and it has some Vincent spice in it, and who loves Vincent more than anyone? Of course it's Sephiroth. Reno knew first hand what I feels like to have a CEO who trains (a lot), and would give you knuckles in his mouth for being 30 seconds late. Rude's excuse? He didn't want to take any precautions, after all, he hated his hospital room. It's all purple. Purple this and that. (I'm sorry purple fans)

"I see both of you are early today. Well, where's Tseng?"

"He doesn't want to come."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked with a curious look.

"Tseng says he prefers to have hot, torrid sex with Elena rather than going near you." Reno grinned at Sephiroth while Rude gave the Ex-General a look that plainly read " Reno' s an idiot. Don't believe him."

"Oh?" Sephiroth's voice was dry but his answer was dripping with black sarcasm. "I thought that was you. After all, wasn't it you who would rather have hot, torrid sex with Rufus rather than coming near me?"

Reno flinched and grabbed his backpack and slung it over one of the bikes. "Aren't we suppose to go now?"

You should admit defeat more often Reno ." Rude whispered into Reno' s ear as he passed by him. Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow and looked at Reno then proceeded on to his bike. (There are 3 bikes mind you! I don't fancy imagining Rude hugging Sephy from behind)

The bike was originally meant to be Fenrir's so called brother. Designed to be slightly smaller and more slim, making it more agile than Fenrir itself, but unfortunately the new and improved prototype did not work as well. The first guy was flung off the bike head first and landed on his face. The poor guy ended up with a broken nose and bloody face. That happened because it was shaped too slim and both sides were not proportionally stable and the big exhaust tilt the bike 2 degrees off, so when it hits a stone, the rider would fly forward. The second case however, was even worse. The guy actually flew into the training ground when Cloud and Sephiroth was sparring and ended up all bloody in between a shocked Cloud and pissed off Sephiroth. He was so pissed, that the third try, he personally built the bike. It actually moved faster than Fenrir. (No one died or ended up with a bloody nose )

* * *

VV

Sephiroth, Reno and Rude rode like the wind. Sephiroth led the way, mostly because he drove faster and is able to adjust Fenrur(The new name) better than both Reno and Rude because of the fact that he was the one that made the equations and practically helped build it, suffering from Cid's bad mouth which included in every sentence with the word "fuck."

His black leather coat flared vigorously behind him as he rode the slick, black Fenrur, Rude and Reno following close behind. The sun was hovering just above the horizon marking the twilight of the day. As night approached and the stars creep, out bringing their bright and crystallized appearance from far away. The stars always reminded Sephiroth of JENOVA, the planet's enemy and the swordsman's worse nightmare.

Approaching the front lines of Midgar, now deserted, all three men stopped and looked around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 3 cloaked figures appeared. One of them attacked Reno, the second figure whooshed behind Rude in an attempt to ambush him but in the sunglasses Turk didn't even appear to give a damn.

The third figure, however, just stood in front of Sephiroth, as if waiting for something. Sephiroth eyed the person carefully. The figure was only a few inches shorter than Sephiroth, carrying a weapon that seemed like a gun but it was slowly melting into something far more sinister. A sword with a black dragon with ruby eyes circled around from the hilt to the blade. The cloth covering the body underneath was also hiding the face as well. As the moon appeared through moving clouds, giving a light ray over the mysterious cloaked figure, Sephiroth saw the person was really pale, as if he hadn't seen the light since birth. Just as he was about to look below the hood, the figure lunged at him with unbelievable speed matching with his own.

Swords clashed, sparks flew. The figure attacked Sephiroth with amazing accuracy and the silver-haired Ex-general parried each blow with grace. They gave and received blows from each other. From afar, you would see two figures dancing together with swiftness and grace, like two mating butterflies. Up close, it was a deadly battle between two very leveled swordsman.

Sephiroth attacked and blocked every second trying to find a hole in his enemy's defense. But each time the wall was impenetrable. Until now. Sephiroth immediately saw an opening below the arm as the figure tried to slash Sephiroth but the CEO ducked in time to reach out and pull on the black clothing. The moon has reached its zenith and now shone brightly on the now visible figure. Eyes went wide as saucers, heart beating faster than a bullet train. Memories sparks and emotions fly. Sephiroth opened his mouth only to utter a single word.

"Vincent?"

_

* * *

SM: Okay, It's really short. Actually I'm not use to writing long stories. The minimum words for an essay in my country for my age is about 180 word count. And if I'm in form 5, (17) it's only 500 words. Sniff Oh yeah… I've been wondering what's C2 staff or C2 manager. What's that? Anyone?_

_Thank You for Beta-reading for me my irreplaceable Beta-Readers._

_Please Review for me!!!! Please Please Please Please Please!!!!! I love all your reviews! They give me Inspiration! Please review? I'll give you a cookie... _


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Except for the landscape, Sephiroth's kiss and –sheen!—head falls on the floor Sephiroth: I dare you to say that again.**

_

* * *

Dear lovely readers, _

_Yes… This is chapter 7. YAY!! I love all your review. And… as I sort of promised, I wrote longer. And it's safe to say there WILL be **lemon for chapter 8.** So… stay with me. And did I mention that I might **only do it if there are lots of reviews giving me the green light to do it?** He he he he… Enjoy the story and for this chapter, I decided to do a little P.O.V for Vinny and Sephiroth. Vincent & Sephiroth: You ARE NOT ME!_

_Sincerely,_

_SapphireMateria_

* * *

Prelude of Sacrifice

"Vincent?"

* * *

The gunman now stood a good distance away. The night breeze slowly lifting each strand of hair form those oh so perfect face. Sephiroth stared at Vincent. Has it been so long? 

Sephiroth P.o.v

Has it been so long since I last saw you? It was only two years. And here I am, fighting you in this god forsaken forest. You look even paler than I remembered. Those Crimson eyes I love so much, why are they dark now? They used to glow a bright orange now they're dull, and void of emotion. 

Your pale complexion contrasts so much with your hair, dark as night. I want to feel those rose petal lips again on mine. Your cinnamon flavored mouth, your tongue battling for dominance but yet you melt in my touch 

Why are you fighting me now? I love you Vincent. You stare at me like I'm some rock in front of you. You leave no mercy on your attack. Do you hate me now? 'm sorry, but I still love you. 

"VINCENT I LOVE YOU!!" 

Normal P.o.v

Right after Sephiroth screamed 'I love you,' Vincent stood in the midst of the moonlight. He just stood there. The light gave off an eerie atmosphere. Now Sephiroth could clearly see Vincent's eyes. His pupils weren't round like usual, instead, they were replaced by slits. Cat-like slits identical to the Ex-Generals's. Sephiroth stared at Vincent and realized now how pale he really was. 

At normal times, his skin would still hold a tinge of life in it but now it looks like a zombie. His hair grew past his waist just above his ass. If he wasn't all zombie-like, Sephiroth would have jumped him by now. The wind picked up. Rude and Reno decided to work together to take out of of the intruders, but the other one was a handful. Particularly because it can move faster and attack more accurately. 

The two ex-lovers stood face to face, neither talking. Just staring. Then something clicked in the gunman, because what happened next was unexplainable. Tears streak down Vincent's cheeks. The slightly stunned gunman wiped the tears off and stared at the drops as if he hadn't seen such a thing before. That look puzzled Sephiroth. Why was Vincent acting like a newborn baby? Other thank his skills, of course. 

Then he looked and faced Sephiroth. His face still not showing any emotion but his eyes show a hint of something akin to sorrow and pain but was cut off when he decided to attack the silver haired, demonic angel. Once again their weapons clashed. This time Vincent decided to use his gun in the process. The bullets were too much to handle so Sephiroth took out the sword replica and sparred with great agility. 

This was the first time Sephiroth ever used the replica Vincent made and wondered why all his powers were heightened to a near maximum. Then he realized why. The two stones were glowing brightly. He found out from Rufus a type of stone Materia exist and gives the user absolute power over mind and body. The turquoise gem was now glowing a beautiful red. _A Ruby Gem, I wonder where he got it. _

Unfortunately his thoughts were cut off when he felt a sharp pain embedded itself on his thighs. That cut has just brought him back to cold hard reality and finally realized the object of his fantasies had just cut a hole in his thigh. "That's it Vincent! Enough is enough." Sephiroth chiseled Vincent like an angry mother talking to her violent little devil. Okay in this case, a VERY violent Vincent Valentine. 

Sephiroth still continue fighting Vincent until what seemed like an eternity until a tinge of orange light seep through the tree. As if the sunlight was poison, Vincent recoil into the shadows the fleeing away. 

I let you go once, but I'm not doing it again." Sephiroth said coolly then spread his massive wings as he got ready for the chase. 

VV 

_Trees sway, _

_ branches break _

_ wings spread _

_ rays shine. _

_Let the courting begin._

The sunlight burned and rasped against the gunman's skin. _Need to getback to Seiran-sa..ma. _Sephiroth tailing close. The demonic angel tried summoning Chaos from Vincent's body but no avail. It was useless. It's like something was possessing Vincent and it wasn't pretty. Sephiroth flew past a flock of stray birds. He imagined those birds must be thinking "What a strange species." He chuckled even though still in the middle of the chase. _Vincent, Vincent, Vincent, you can't run from me, no matter how hard you try. You are mine and you perfectly know that._ Sephiroth mused in his mind. 

Suddenly Vincent made a 360 degree turn. Now facing Sephiroth, he lunged at him. Trusting with all his might and glory to overthrow the man who was once a lump of pure Materia. Sephiroth obviously did not anticipate this and ended up colliding with Vincent. Both men locked swords as well as gazes. Suspending in mid air, what will unsuspecting passersby say? 

"Bloody Hell, Your eyes are still as I remember them to be. BUT, those cat slits just clash with them." 

Vincent stared at Sephiroth as if trying to register what he said but terror and shock passed through him like someone being groped in the ass. Sephiroth smirked them leaned forward so quickly, the gunman stunned. Sephiroth was kissing him. A short gasp emitted from the stunned, shocked and currently breaking in a cold sweat gunman. The 20 year old demonic angel took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the gunman's cavern. 

Feeling, missing those fanged teeth as he swept his tongue, explored and plundered his lover's mouth again after years of waiting. Something lying dormant for years waiting to see the light awoke after Sephiroth initiated the kiss. 

Vincent felt the world tilt around his foot and blurred memories returned to him. One by one. Pain, comfort, hate, love, sadness, happiness, anxiety, calmness, all rolled about in his mind. Lucrecia, Cloud, Hojo, Sephiroth, death, AVALANCE, himself, the memories in his mind. 

Vincent's P.o.v

_I lied in a state of coma for god knows how long. I felt so alone but for just a moment ago when I felt a passion so strong that can only mean Sephiroth. Suddenly a ray of light shines in front of me. I reach out and felt arms guiding me. _

_I opened my eyes, only to view a spectacular site that I know could never be true. Everywhere, Everything, was made out of crystal. I wandered aimlessly for sometime. It appears to be a landscape. Tress, flowers, grass, every thing was made out of crystal. I stared in awe as a butterfly flutter pass me. It's wings shine seven colors of the rainbow. _

_Everything seems so unreal. And yet, no one was there. Light rays beamed everywhere, left and right, but they all seemed to form a path on the glass floor I walked on. I wandered deeper into the crystal forest. Then I recognized the butterfly that flew by me just now. It seems to be fluttering around me as if urging me to follow it._

_With no one and nothing to rely one to find my way out, I complied. It fluttered around sometimes waiting for me to catch up. This continued for sometime until the tress seem to lessen and more flowers seem to sprout out of nowhere under my feet. Then the butterfly disappeared. As I come across a clearing._

_There was nothing there. Only a spot surrounded by flowers. Looking around I realized something that wasn't there when I came. A solitary tree stood among the flowers. The tree, was also made out of Crystal . Except the vines curling around the trunks were gold and tiny round beads, I assumed as dew drops were made out of silver. _

_The tree itself alone stood majestically among the flowers that worshipped it. I approached the tree thinking 'Okay, when I get near the tree, I'm sure an Ogre or dragon or my worse nightmare might step out and kill me.' Suddenly snapping out of my thoughts, I realized I was standing in front of it. "That was fast" I mumbled. _

_Then something came to my mind and I snapped back to looked where I last stood and It was more that a mile away. Turning my head towards the tree again, I was met my two crystal clear eyes. _

_"No need to fear little one."_

_Little one? I'm nearing 63 this year, I think, or is it 64_

_I see the figure and realized something I should have realized 30 second ago. He was crystal too and what freaked me out the most was, HE LOOKED LIKE ME! Everything on him looks like me. My hair, my body, my height, my.. well, everything. He stares at me after awhile, I recovered from my shock. Then he opened his mouth to start talking but I stopped him just in time._

_" Who are you?" I questioned him, trying to hide my fear._

_"What a stupid question! I'm you!"_

_"Liar. How can there be two Mes in the same world."_

_"Well, YOU my double, are in MY world as you can see." _

_"What?.. How?" I shuttered. This just doesn't make any sense to me. As if sensing my insecurities, he started explaining things._

_"You are currently in my world. A world created by you. This is your mind Vincent, and I'm your conscience. This is the world you built. And since I'm your conscience, I represent you in this world, fighting all the bad thoughts. As you can probably see, everything here is crystallized. And do you know why?"_

_I almost answered him but then, he cut in. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO STUPID!!" hearing the lump of myself scream at me was indeed horrifying. I replayed his words over and over wondering why I'm being scolded at but instead, my anger rises._

_"What did I do in the first place?" I replied, Coolly and calmly but filled by icy needles._

_He sighs. "I canâ€'t tell you. You have to find it yourself."_

_"Why?"_

_He looked at me in a weird way. "Do you even know what you're saying around here? Even if you are Mr."I'm Cold, Tall, Dark and Handsome" outside, here in your own mind, you are yourself."_

_Now it was my turn to stare at him. Registering what he said, and what I did awhile ago, I realized how out of character I was. "So tell me, what am I doing here other than talking to my self?"_

_The crystal turned to look at the tree and looked at me again. "This tree symbolizes you. It's your soul and also holds all connections to yourself. Your past, present and future. Right now, you need to go. Return to the one that needs you. Go."_

_I stood there as I watch myself turn into crystal powder and scatter away. I turned to look at the tree. My tree, my soul, looking clearly now, I can see each silver dew was replaying my past life. Unconsciously, I touched the gold vine._

_Suddenly, the vine came to life and started to coil around me. It got tighter and tighter. I felt liquid fill my lungs as I drift into the endless world of dreams._

**

* * *

S/M: Okay, I admit I was a little brat for letting you readers hang on a cliff like that for a few chapter… smirks I couldn't help it! So I decided to end this story I a not so cliff hanger. If you still consider this a cliff hang, I'll give you a rope to climb up. By the way, all plot holes will be filled next chapter! Plot holes like why was Sephy drinking alcohol. I got about 1659 hit for this story and about 38 reviews. I was wondering where the other 1621 readers went. But anyways, I'm not the one to complains so… KEEP REVIEWING AND I HOPE TO GET MORE INCOMING REVIEWS:)**** and the Lemon stuff too. **


	9. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer: I never did own FFVII You know… But I wouldn't mind if Square Enix decides to give it to me as an early birthday present! **

_Dear fellow readers and writers,_

_Hello again! Yes… It's chapter 8 and yes, there's a big humongous Lemon growing in my backyard. I put up a warning sign if you decide not to read. Seriously, I was almost crying when writing it. slaps herself I took references and please tell me what you think. And good news is, this chapter is really really long. I don't know why but I just decided to write it. Writer's mood kicked in. Enjoy the story! _

_Yours Truly,_

_SapphireMateria. _

**Prelude of Sacrifice**

Vincent woke up with a really scary feeling. It was like when he was with Lucrecia, 34 years ago, waking up in a godforsaken tank that houses experiments.

The liquid swirled around him like oil and water. He desperately wanted to get out but his body refused to move. It seemed that whatever chemical the liquid holds, he was sure it held protomateria and lots of it.

The gunman sighed (if that is even possible in the water): 'Looks like I'm stuck here.'

Then the lab door seemed to open in a loud whoosh. Vincent hoped he wasn't dreaming because it would really suck to see Hojo again.

Regardless of what might happen to the scientist if Vincent decides to go berserk.

"Wait a minute! Hojo's dead. So who-?"

Two figures walked in. He barely managed to identify the two strangers as they came in the room. Both of them kept walking till they reached the tank that held Vincent.

He could finally see the two figures but still blur. His mind was numb but still able to think clear enough.

The first stranger is thin and slightly shorter than the other. Judging by the shape of the waist, he would take a risk and label her as a woman. Especially since she had orange hair that flowed freely down her shoulders.

The lady was wearing a white lab coat while her normal clothes are pink and is really skimpy to say the least. Must be Shalua, only she will wear that skimpy outfit.

The other person was sort of higher and had long white hair that traced down his body even longer than the professor. Vincent thought he looked familiar. The white haired man was wearing all black and it seemed like battle gear or something.

'He looks like someone I know.'

The inability to think clearly was stupendously killing Vincent. Everything was so hazy. The last thing he remembered was the dream and a blackout before that.

Vincent let his mind wonder around for a while then returned it to the two figures. They were talking about something then the man pushed the girl aside.

'Must be a lover's spat or something.'

Suddenly, the man reached over to the panel, which was filled with pretty colored buttons, and he pulled a lever.

The glass tank started to rise and the water around Vincent flowed freely from underneath. It seems that every ounce of energy was extracted from his body. As he fell forwards, the white hair stranger lunged for Vincent to keep him from falling down face first, so he would miraculously avoid a headache the next time he woke up.

Vincent's vision blurred for a while then finally refocused on the figure that was now currently clutching him. The stranger's long white mane, which he realized is actually silver, and the strongly defined features of his face is now clearer than day.

The man's embrace tightened, as if Vincent was a long lost lover who disappeared without a trace then returned home. Which is entirely true as the person who was currently holding him was none other than the great Sephiroth.

Vincent tried to call out to Sephiroth but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a groan before blacking out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is he alright?" - The orange haired women also known as Shalua.

"Yes, just a blackout. What did you put in the tank?" Sephiroth asked the professor who was putting some kind of fluid on the wounds inflicted by Sephiroth earlier that day.

" Protomateria, Lysine HC1, Rubystain, Magnolia 17 and Oxygen. He should wake up in an hour's time or so."

Shalua walked to the other lab tables that held thousands of bottles of medicine, poison and drugs.

She took two colored bottles then walked to the right into the library of herbs. She took a few books out and laid them open.

Sephiroth lay Vincent down on a lab bed and proceeded to Shalua's side. He peeped into one of the books and realized most of them were about Ruby Drugs and Lu Xun plant. Out of curiosity, he picked up one of the books but dropped it on the floor because Shalua just slapped his hand.

"HEY! What's your problem woman?! It's just a book!"

"I don't want any bloody hand to stain my pure books. Honestly Sephiroth, stop acting like a 10 year old. You're 20 this year!" She frowned at the silver haired CEO who gave a glare in return.

Shalua flicked her orange locks behind her and then proceed to jot down notes.

Sephiroth was bored and was kind of horny right now. The groan Vincent emitted was far too much for Sephiroth.

'You'll be screaming later my precious vampire!' Sephiroth chuckled in his mind.

Shalua took one look at Sephiroth and shot a glare that said: 'Don't get horny here or I'll cut your balls off.'

Sephiroth replied with a glare equally threatening as Shalua's.

Suddenly their so-called 'glare fest' was cut short because a machine started beeping.

"Ahh! The results are out." Then Shalua walked over to the beeping machine with Sephiroth following behind.

Sensing the swordsman's presence behind her, she made a sudden turn around and the stalker Sephiroth crashed into Shalua's hand, which was held out.

Sephiroth manage to gain his footage and shot a menacing glare at the orange haired professor who is no fazed at Sephiroth's look that occasionally scare half the Turks into peeing in their own pants.

"You know, no matter how much you want to kill me or turn me into a walking ball of fire, that glare just doesn't work on me!"

"Shut it. Who's fault was it that SOMEONE told me 2 years ago to drink away the problems with alcohol THEN out of the blue, kiss me outside on the streets, when suddenly out of coincidence my Vincent came home and saw the scene?"

Shalua's face pinked and she scowled.

"I can't help it! You were hot last time. And when I got to know you better, I prefer shredding that beautiful face than talking to you. Anyway, you rejected me and that's it. End of story. So now I'm helping you so shut your trap and get out!"

Sephiroth frowned and gave her a look and asked why.

"Because this is off limits to un-PROFESSIONAL people like you. Now leave me alone. I'll tell you the results in Vincent's DNA later."

Sephiroth seemed content with her idea so he walked out of the room in silence but not without giving Shalua a dirty look and receiving Shalua's famous rolled eyes. A naughty thought came to his mind then he smirked and walked back into the lab.

As the door opened, Shalua glared at Sephiroth and asked him why he came back.

"I forgot something." That was all Sephiroth said as he walked over to Vincent and lifted the gunman bridal style and left the lab leaving a mouth-gaping Shalua behind. She collected her scattered thoughts and return back to work.

VV

Sephiroth congratulated himself for being able to make that up tight Shalua gape like a fan girl. Then he looked at the sleeping figure, Vincent.

The swordsman swooped down and placed a kiss on the sleeping figure's forehead.

"Vincent, prepare yourself after this! I'll fuck you hard till you soar up through the sky." Then he let out a laugh so loud that Rufus and Reno who was busy cuddling each other felt shivers run down their spines.

Reno looked at Rufus who said: "Must be Sephiroth. Just sleep love."

VV

Vincent woke up and found himself in a not very familiar room. There was a fireplace and sofas that look comfortable to sleep in. The fire was burning brightly in the fireplace. It looked like someone has just left the room.

He tried getting up but slumped down right into the pillow his face went. Then the frustrated gunman tried again. This time he got up slowly and managed to sit on the edge of the humongous bed.

It seems like king sized bed but much bigger and grander. The frame was made out of crystal but Vincent looked closely and realized it was made out of Diamond! How did they ever afford this bed?!

The decoration itself was breath taking. Silver tendrils coil around the sides and each of the leaves and fruits that seemed like tiny cherries were crafted in detailed form.

'Silver and diamond! What next? Silk pillow stuffed with gold leaves?' Vincent thought.

The room was dimly lit. That was because the lights were not on and the curtains were drawn over the windows. The gunman tried standing but ended up sitting down back. Now he was really frustrated.

The pouting Vincent sat there like a pretty doll on display, except this pretty doll is not dressed in frilly dress and pink lipstick. He closed his eyes and shuddered just thinking what would happen if he actually had to wear makeup and a dress.

Opening his eyes again, Vincent surveyed the room and tried to get an insight on who ever that sort off saved him. The room was not big but REALLY BIG to be truthful. The room was practically fit for a king. So:

Insight 1#: The person who saved me is really rich.

Upon closer inspection, there were tendrils on the wall too, but instead of silver, it's made out of gold. The un-curtained windows were most probably un-curtained because they were stained glass.

Insight 2#: The person must really be an arrogant prick that has an ego that can't fit through doorways.

The gunman then peered to his right where a simple dressing table lies. 'It can't be a woman's because it was far too … how to say this … infancy?'

The table had many mirrors on it and the fact that the table was made out of crystal.

Insight 3#: The person loves himself a lot.

Then part of the room caught his eyes. It was a weapon section, to be precise a sword collection.

The rays from the fireplace drew reflected light rays from the metal blades of the sword.

Insight 4#: The person loves to fight and most probably is a sadist too.

Finally his eyes landed on the fireplace.

Vincent suddenly realized that the fire wasn't really fire at all. The flame was not bright orange but a bluish silver hue. Vincent too a lucky guess that it was fire materia infused with silver essence.

Vincent's mind wavered a while then all his memories came back. The dream, the tank, Shalua, and then Sephiroth.

Vincent still wondered if this was a dream too because everything seemed too unreal. Vincent thought about Sephiroth and was on the verge of tears when he recalled the day Sephiroth told him to get out of his sight.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door closed. Vincent turned towards the entrance and almost black out again at the sight he was seeing. The figure moved closer to Vincent until he was standing in front of him.

"I see you're awake. I brought some broth for you, my precious Vincent."

" Wh-what are you doing here?! Why did you save me?! Wh-"

Sephiroth placed a finger on Vincent's lips then bent down and kissed him lightly.

Vincent stared at Sephiroth in shock then pent up tears starts to fall. Sephiroth looked at Vincent sadly and sat next to him on the bed. Then pulled the weeping gunman into an embrace. Vincent cried silently in Sephiroth's arms as the swordsman stroked Vincent's head to calm him down.

"Why do you torture me so? You said you didn't want to see me anymore. You regretted loving me. You-"

He was silenced when Sephiroth's lips came crashing down on his own.

Sephiroth couldn't stop thinking. His head was bursting with things he wanted to say but couldn't. So he devoted whatever he wanted to tell to his sobbing lover into that kiss. He just wanted to stop those tears from falling.

After a while, he let go, leaving Vincent panting for air. Then reached over to cup the gunman's cheeks with his hand.

"I didn't mean to say that. On that night when you came home I was very angry and sad because you kept a secret from me. And plus the alcohol. I'm really sorry Vincent!"

In between sobs, Vincent managed to say what he wanted in one breath.

"What about the girl?! You're married to her now aren't you? Why are you even here holding me and kissing me? WHY?!"

"VINCENT! I'm not MARRIED! And the girl you saw who kissed me was Shalua, the professor who saved you. I rejected her because I was with you. She was the one who told me to drink off my problem. Look, I'm really sorry for what I said to you last time." Then the silver haired CEO hugged Vincent again and murmured in his ear. "I'll never leave you again. I promise. Do you forgive me?"

Vincent returned the hug as his brain registered what Sephiroth said to him. The gunman was beyond relief. Happiness flooded him like a broken dam where the water suddenly rushes out.

"I forgive you." Vincent whispered.

"Good. Now eat this."

Sephiroth let go of Vincent and grabbed the bowl of broth to Vincent but he just stared at it like the bowl of broth was some kind of alien food.

"Come on Vinny! Eat some." Sephiroth tried to sound convincing.

"I'm not Vinny." Vincent said with a blush plus a frown that can match Reno's hair and Mc Donald's logo turned upside down.

Sephiroth stared at Vincent for a while and realized his blush, then smirked.

"Say 'ahh!' "

Sephiroth held the spoon out to Vincent's mouth. Surprisingly Vincent parted his lips and drank the broth.

"Drink it all up, honey!" Sephiroth cooed. Then added in a suggestive tone: "You'll need it after this."

Finally Sephiroth put the empty bowl down then look at the confused Vincent. He then smirked evilly.

"Vincent, I'll continue where I left off on my 18th birthday!" :-)

Vincent ran over what Sephiroth said and then shocked to find what it actually meant.

Sephiroth's mouth suddenly came crashing down on Vincent. Unable to think clearly, Vincent kissed back with equal passion.

Hands start to roam around. Sephiroth's kiss was so hard yet passionate as Vincent was pushed back on the bed.

Sephiroth took off his shirt in one swift moment and the next thing he knew, Sephiroth was straddling Vincent's hips with a hard-on pressing intently against Vincent's belly.

oooo Okay, here's the border line for lemon for those who don't want to read it. oooo

Sephiroth leaned against Vincent and whispered seductively in Vincent's ears

"My sweet adorable Vinny! I'm going to fuck you so hard into the bed that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

With that, Vincent shuddered as Sephiroth started to nibble on his earlobe and licked his ears.

Vincent's cheeks heated as he felt Sephiroth's talented tongue on his ears leaving himself a shivering mess. Heat speared him in the belly and tightened his balls. The blood from his head rushed down in a neck breaking speed, filled and hardened his cock.

Vincent let out a moan as he felt Sephiroth raking his teeth over his neck and not to mention feeling Sephiroth pressing their crotch together.

Sephiroth was rock hard beneath his soft leather pants. And was now kissing his way down Vincent's neck. Finding the gunman's shirt annoying, he ripped it off. Buttons flew in every direction. One of them headed straight to one of the glass cup and cracked it.

The silver haired swordsman raked his hands over Vincent's body refreshing his memories on how Vincent's muscles ripple and flexed while chumming.

Vincent's moans were enough to make Sephiroth cum on the spot but hey, he wasn't gonna waste this opportunity to fuck the gunman to heaven!

Sephiroth resumed his kisses over Vincent's collarbone. The silver haired Ex-General sucked hard enough to leave bruised love bites that will last for days to come.

Vincent let out a soft whimper as Sephiroth stopped. He opened his eyes and found Sephiroth staring at his nipples looking like a zombie. Suddenly Sephiroth jerked his gaze to meet with Vincent's. The man smirked evilly as he unzipped Vincent's pants and threw them on the floor in 3 seconds flat.

Vincent didn't even have the time to react when his boxers fell right on the lamp at the dressing table. His shirt was on the sofa, his pants on the hanging lamp.

Sephiroth's gaze never left Vincent's body.

"You look so fucking delicious Vincent!" Sephiroth leaned forward, "A feast, fit for a god."

The CEO flicked his tongue over Vincent's nipples, tightening the captured nipple. Then he sucked noisily on, encouraging the Vincent's moans. He closed his front teeth on the sweet flesh and tugged. Vincent gasped and his hands found their way to a rain of silver hair. Then Sephiroth reached over to the other nipple and tugged on it too.

The pleasure was too much. Vincent threw his head back and a load moan escaped.

Sephiroth followed Vincent and kissed him passionately.

He let go to see Vincent's reaction. The gunman's eyes were lidded and his lips were swollen and red from the kiss. Then he arched and whispered into Sephiroth's ears:

"It's not fair! I'm naked and you're not."

The ex-General smirked and raised and eye brow.

"Looks like Vinny have gotten naughtier over the years."

He got off and started his strip show.

As he slid off his boxers, Vincent blushed but he couldn't look away from Sephiroth's grown erection as it sprang free in a rigid curve that reached for his navel.

Sephiroth walked over to Vincent and straddled his waist again but then gave a look like he forgot something then ignored it.

Vincent was puzzled but the feeling disappeared as he felt Sephiroth ground his hips against his own. Ecstasy overpowered hard-won self-control as he succumbed to the lust. Arching upwards pressing his cock against Sephiroth's as they formed a rhythm but Sephiroth back away slightly so he was sitting in front of Vincent's legs. Then he raised those pale limbs and parted it. Vincent stared at Sephiroth with a blush.

The swordsman dropped low and flickered his tongue on Vincent's erection, dragging a trail of hot saliva from the root to the tip of Vincent's shaft. The gunman arched his back urging Sephiroth. The demonic angel smirked and proceeded to suck on Vincent's cock while his hands gently massage Vincent's balls.

After what seemed like ages, he stopped and was rewarded a soft half bitten whimper from the squirming body underneath him.

"What do you want my love?" Sephiroth whispered next to Vincent's ears, sending shivers of erotic lust down his spine.

Vincent staggered for a while then, in a small voice, replied to Sephiroth, sounding cute and seductive at the same time:

"I-I want you to fuck me."

Vincent closed his eyes his cheeks flared.

Sephiroth's hands wandered below Vincent's thighs then he sat up and pushed the gunman's legs forward so that he has a better look at the puckered entrance. Vincent gulped and wondered what he was going to do.

"Oh! Don't worry. I've gotten really good at this and you're the first to try my techniques I saw when Reno was fucking Rufus!" (Seph's a naughty boy!)

Vincent frowned. Sephiroth smiled at Vincent then suddenly the gunman felt something hot and wet slipped into his hole.

"Ohh-Ohmygoodnessgracioussofuckinghot!" Vincent screamed as Sephiroth begin to fuck the gunman with his tongue. Then he retreated his tongue, lowered the trembling body on the bed and stuck two fingers in. Vincent gasped and his eyelids flew open as he watched Sephiroth lean down and kiss him.

As their tongues danced together feverously, Vincent felt something hard at his entrance. He pushed out; Sephiroth broke the kiss and the swordsman sheathed himself into Vincent in one swift thrust. Sephiroth propped both arms under Vincent's legs, shoving them forward as he leaned into the man under him.

"Oh you are so fucking tight Vincent!"

The gunman groaned and grabbed the sheets underneath him. Sephiroth was the one person who made him feel this way. He felt complete when Sephiroth's by his side. As he rocked his hips towards the swordsman, pleasure started to rise into amazing heights. Sephiroth grabbed Vincent's thighs from underneath and started to pump into the gunman underneath.

With each stroke, Sephiroth took him and let him feel all those feelings locked away for so long. Suddenly Vincent cried out as Sephiroth hit his prostrate.

Intense pleasure seared his soul as he felt climax approaching. Sephiroth himself too was on the verge of spilling. The pleasure was too great as Vincent arched and shoved himself into Sephiroth's driving trusts.

Sephiroth groaned with pleasure as Vincent trust himself into Sephiroth. The demonic angel leaned forward; the midnight velvet voice whispered in Vincent's ears, burned across his body, rasped against his soul and lifted the hair all over his body brushed against his ear.

"Show me, love me, kiss me, Vincent!" The gunman opened his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Sephiroth their tongues colliding in a delicious dance.

"Yes!" Sephiroth hissed. Then reach down between their bodies to grasp Vincent's neglected cock and stroke in time with his trust.

"Cum now Vincent! Show me how much you love me!" Vincent couldn't hold back against the tide of pleasure and he covered his stomach and Sephiroth's hand with semen.

Sephiroth continued thrusting and when he felt his own climax arouse, the swordsman trust hard deep into Vincent's body and filled the man underneath him with his seeds.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vincent gasped for breath, his mind awash with the tide as Chaos stirred and savored the orgasmic life force pumping into its body. Fully sated, it retreated back into the back of Vincent's mind.

Sephiroth collapsed on Vincent and stayed that way, not bothering to pull out of the body underneath him. Vincent lifted his arms and wrapped it around the silver haired warrior and muttered 3 words.

"I love you."

As he felt the sandman pulling him into the world of dreams, he heard a distinctive reply.

"I love you too."

**S/M: (Panic) I can't believe it!!! It's finally done!!! The LEMON!!! Truthfully, It took me 5 hours writing the lemon part. Every 5 minutes I started cracking. sobs An amateur's lemon isn't very good… So please don't flame me… My first and hopefully not my last…. Please review for me!!! Give me some medals for my hard work please? (Although I much prefer reviews." And I'm really sorry for not posting for the last 5 days. My internet's down so I have to use my school ICT lab to do it. Please bear with me until I get a new modem. Once more, Please Review and tell me your opinion on my writing skills and new ideas are also appreciated! Until next time. See you soon! **


	10. Chapter IX: My command, your betrayal

**Disclaimer: I absolutely positively do NOT own FFVII. No, never will and never did. But still… can I have it?**

_Dear readers and fellow reviewers(I love so much),_

_HI! It's been such a long time since I last update no? Okay, here' why. My internet is STILL down, plus the diagnostic exams, history, geography, Science, Math… ARRGH[Pulls hair You get the point right?") Okey dokey, here's chapter 9 and ha ha ha, ANGST!!! ANGST and MORE ANGST!!! Don't flame me! It IS rated genre as romance/angst. So sit back and don't say NOOO!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! _

**

* * *

**

**Prelude of Sacrifice**

Chapter 9: My Vincent, My puppet

_

* * *

_

_Rays of the mighty sun,_

_ Veils of the nightly moon,_

_ My Vincent, My puppet,_

_ My command, Your betrayal. _

_

* * *

_

_squeaks__t__hat could barely be heard; spiders build their __nests __in the dark corners of the everlasting vastness that is __unique in__ itself. Further down the path, was a great Mahogany door, adorned with blood red rubies that shine in brilliance as Materia fire __reflects against__ its perfectly shaped surface.. _

_"My lord, Vincent has awakened from __the__ spell."_

_"Yes, It seems so. What to do, What ever should we do?" The voice__deep and velvet as midnight, __was__ similar to __that__ of a certain silver haired man__ spoke in amusement and a hint or sarcasm.._

_"Shall I retrieve him__ my Lord"_

_"No, not this time. I want to see" what my little puppet is doing right now. "And I'm getting bored__ it seems"_

_"As you wish. Please excuse me__my Lord."_

_"You may go, Sphene. Oh, and please remember to find the pieces of the two devil hounds and put them back together."_

_"I understand." _

_Sphene __left and proceed to do what he was ordered to do._

_Ah, Vincent Valentine, Chaos bearer, my puppet. What are you doing with my half brother right now? I've waited so long for you to return to my side. Now you leave again? Vincent, you shall be reprimanded and punished for your betrayal. _

_A chilling laughter filled the air, a laughter void of emotion, feeling __or__ pain. Just emptiness._

_

* * *

_

* * *

The mighty sun rays filled the room; the diamonds reflected the rays with blindingly beautiful aurora and hued light everywhere around the room. Vincent woke up with a start and glanced around. He was wondering whether last night was a dream or not then he felt something next to him shift and long limbs wrapped themselves around his waist. The gunman suddenly realizes that he was naked. To check if he was half or totally nude, he lifted the wide sheets covering his legs. Vincent saw what he shouldn't see and then all the details of last night returned to haunt him. _That's a good thing, right?_

The gunman felt his cheeks heat and he was very sure his blush was burning his face off. Surveying the room once again, Vincent realized how everything seems to fall in place. Every thing didn't seem as frozen as it was yesterday It felt as if his heart had melted into nothing but a passionate blob of goo. The limbs on his waist tightened and one naughty hand started stroking his cock. The gunman wanted to strangle the silver haired CEO devil, and if he hadn't bothered looking, he would really have killed him. Sephiroth was still fast asleep looking so angelic _despite how evil and cruel he really is. Don't judge a book by it's cover. How fitting this phrase this is to describe Sephiroth_. The pale slender fingers wrapped themselves firmly around Vincent's cock and now, it started stroking faster. Vincent bit back a moan but it was too much and he exploded whimpering as he bit down on his lips until they were swollen red. The whimper was followed by a chuckle next to his torso.

Vincent checked again to see whether the general was awake and was greeted by two bright emerald eyes staring back at him with mild curiosity. Vincent gave amake-a-sarcastic-comment-and-prepare-to-dieglare. _You'd better not say anything you bastard. Or I'll curse your tongue off.._

"Good Morning Vincent." Sephiroth's voice deep and smooth sent shivers down Vincent's spine. "I see you enjoyed yourself." Then he grinned maliciously. "Wet Dream about me I presume?" he said with a sexy eyebrow raise.

Vincent's cheeks flared. He didn't want to point out what the swordsman did, but unfortunately, he still held the wet and limp cock. "Um, Sephiroth, Could you let me go?" Vincent said softly barely audible as he started to turn into a pretty shade of pink.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth's curiosity flared and he wondered in amusement when Vincent turned pink. Vincent's remark rang in his ears. "Let me go." Surely it didn't mean his arms around him or WAIT. _Why is there something wet around my hands? And I'm holding something warm and... _The demonic angel looked underneath the blanket and then realized the whole reason on Vincent's cute color change and the death-glare earlier. He looked up again at the flushed gunman and smirked evilly.

" did that?" Sephiroth mused in an innocent and demure voice.

Vincent' cheeks flared even more. Honestly, he thought his face would melt off right now. So he snapped at Sephiroth. "ou did that on purpose did you?"

Sephiroth' eyes narrowed than he pounced on Vincent and kissed him furiously with passion and lust. "Don't snap at me _Vinny._ You just turned me on."

Vincent's eyes narrowed and he bit on Sephiroth's lips drawing blood. Sephiroth chuckled and let Vincent go and got up from the bed. Then he turned around and in his naked glory, throwing Vincent an evil grin. "How sad, I was going to invite you for some fun but you made me bleed. As your punishment, I'm leaving you here, alone, single, solitary, cold, and lonely while I use the showers _MYSELF_." With that, he left Vincent alone on the bed ALONE. _What ever happened to my oh so childish and innocent Sephiroth?_

After calming down, Vincent tried to recall what happened after he left Sephiroth but all he got was...

_**

* * *

**__

* * *

_

_"If that's your wish, I'll disappear." _

_"Please come back to me Vincent"_

_

* * *

_

_I was furious with Sephiroth. He shouldn't have __shouted__ at me. Why? IT WAS FUCKING 3 YEARS AGO!! Honestly, WHAT GOES THROUGH THAT TINY BRAIN OF HIS?! What do you expect me to do? Go up to him and say "Hey Sephiroth__ love, 3 years ago when I left you shortly I went back to Cid's house to be almost FUCKING RAPED BY THE PERSON WHO KILLED YOU and got lectured by Cid. CID?! __No thank you__!!(Ooc overload sorry)_

_I slammed the door__ relishing __in__ the thought that maybe just maybe, Sephiroth would chase after me.. But my hopes were shattered when I stood outside and saw Sephiroth turn off his room lights. Maybe, he hates me now. He loathes me. What was I thinking__ falling head over heels for that man? He was the enemy from the start, and nothing could change __that. After__ all, who would love a person like me for long. Self loathing filled the void left by Sephiroth in me._

_Who would love me; a man who turned into a guinea pig then got rescued only to end up with an amputated limb replaced by a golden metallic monstrosity claw for an arm. Tears ran down my face as I pitied myself.. STOP IT. STOP! My tears dried up 32 years ago. The moment Lucrecia died__ I couldn't even save her. So do I __deserve__ to be loved? Could __my__ friends all consider me as a dear and precious friend__ But in my perspective, they're all allies. Join together with the same reason. After the reason's fulfilled, everything falls back into its former place. So why are they even trying to help me? Why am I so stupid? Why am I __to be__ tortured like this? WHY? Is it redemption? Is it the consequences of my sins of not being able to save Lucrecia? I wish I could just die and fade into the timeless space._

_I collapsed on my knees at the borders of Midgar. Have I been walking so far? I'm so pathetic right now__ every shred of pride or dignity that's left in me died away. 2 years ago I would still be able to go to Cloud to consult him about perspective on life as he seems to suffer as much as I did; but now, He would look at me as if I'm some kind of monster. Tifa? I think that if Sephiroth now knows the truth, Tifa must have found out too. I'm sure she would cut my head off, dismantle my bones, fry my skin, drink my blood and__ I don't know__ Eat me? I really don't want to go to Yuffie. I think I might die of a headache and heartache at the same time if I see her. And Cid? Over my dead body__ that is if__ I can actually die._

_The lights and silence of Midgar streets at night was peaceful but eerie at the same time. Well, what could you expect? Monsters roamed freely as the woodlands weren't very far away. I mused around thinking about Lucrecia, the bastard Hojo, my suffering, eventually I ended up thinking about Sephiroth again. "He deserves someone better. Like a beautiful and flawless maiden by his side. Not a red eye monster with a black hand that could unravel you into a ball of element in 2 seconds flat."_

_Suddenly I saw shadows darting about. That snapped me out of my night dreaming. The shadows continue to dart around. The monster looked like a hound, except it had long limbs. I reached for Death Penalty but realized that I left them in Sephiroth's house. "Dammit" I took off the claw and put it on my other hand to use as a defense mechanism. If the creature is elemental, It would be a piece of cake with my left hand. _

_I estimated that there were at least 3 of those creatures darting to and fro. All at once, the creatures seemed to stop moving and all stood on theirs hind legs. Now I did realize that all of them shaped like a normal human being but had the head of a hound. Thinking that this is a fight, lose and die battle, I decide to escape. I picked up a rock and threw to the opposite direction hoping that they get distracted enough for me to run. _

_The wind was blowing coldly against my skin as I ran towards my only escape route. Right now, I wished for someone to save me. The GREAT Vincent Valentine, begging for help. I've been reduced to this wreck you see now. I tried summoning chaos but I was too weak to even spread my wings. The last time I bathed in the Life stream was a month ago. Cursing under my breath, I could still feel the hounds hot on my tail__**, if I even have one.**__ Turning around while running, I could vaguely make out the face of the hounds and what I saw wasn't pretty. _

_Under the veils of the bright nightly moon, what I saw left me terrified beyond belief that such a thing even exists. The hound had the face of a wolf. But the hair was bloody red with silver streaks. Their fur bristled against the cold winds. I tried to speed up but unfortunately, one of the beasts caught up with me. It pounced and at the last second I turned into a dark alley way; the beast was flung forward and the other, thinking that it got me, chased after the flying hound._

_I darted at the alley way until I reach an opening which the moon shone brightly. I rested against the brick wall for support as I don't think I might last any longer if this goes on. Suddenly, I felt eyes staring at me both ways. The turned to my left where the darkness loomed. Multiple pairs of bloodthirsty red eyes glared back at me with menace matching __Sephiroth's glare._

_Out of the blue, one of them jumped on me and sank its long canine teeth into my torso. I'm used to pain__ in fact, pain was my lover; but this was too much. Blood started gushing out of the open wound. At that moment another __pierced__ me on my right arm. The amount of blood I lost was too much for me to handle. At normal circumstances I will heal automatically but at my state, I might even die. _

_At the other end of the lane, stood another man. Then he started edging closer to me. Standing a good 5 meters away, he lifted his hand and the two hounds now gnawing on my torn skin stopped their activity and moved aside, retreating into darkness. As the man edge closer, my vision blurred and all I could remember was a pair of bright emerald eyes and fair__silver__ colored hair akin to Sephiroth's._

_For how long I wandered in the dark with absolutely not a single soul in sight. _

**

* * *

**

Vincent snapped out of his brooding to find that he has already wasted half and hour dreaming about what has already past. Now Sephiroth stood in front of he gunman fully clad in his battle gear much to the disappointment of the gunman.

"Sephirothwhat's the date today" Vincent asked in confusion as he tried remembering but it didn't seem to make any sense. During the night they made love, he heard Sephiroth mention completing a promise 2 years ago or something like that. As if sensing the gunman's confusion, Sephiroth gently cupped Vincent's cheeks and stared into those beautiful red mako fused orbs.

"It's the 23rd of May in the year 2008." Sephiroth answered. Vincent's eyes widened at the word 2008. It took a long time for his brain to dissolve what Sephiroth had said. The time was unbelievable. A few months maybe, but 2 years? That was apparently too much for Vincent.

"I was missing for two years? Why didn't anyone find me?"

"Oh, I DID try to find you. But you were too fucking good of a hider. I'm no seeker either."

Vincent had this cute frown on which Sephiroth thought was one big turn on. But he gave up on trying to seduce the gunman who was pretty confused right now. He decided to let him be. "Vincent, I suggest you take a long hot bath to clear your mind now. Right now, I'm going to go down and..." he paused with a horrible smirk "_t__alk _[meaning harass the cook into preparing us Lobster Galore." Vincent stares at the sliver haired demon wondering what on earth was he planning to do.

Sephiroth turned around and marched out of the room leaving Vincent on the bed STILL confused. _What the hell? this is... this is confusing._ But alas, he let it go. The exhausted gunman arose from the bed and wobbled a bit before he was able to walk steadily. Using the wall for support, Vincent moved towards the bathroom. Once inside, he found out that Sephiroth had already prepared the bathtub for him. _Oh__how __nice__ of him._ The gunman stepped into the tub and at the same time let out a moan.

Being in the water was much MUCH better than standing on the cold hard floor. After settling down, Vincent closed his eyes and relaxed for what seemed like a minute before opening them again. This time, he took a better look at his surroundings. The bathroom was spacious. The floor was made out of Marble, cold and hard yet melancholy. The mirror on the other hand, was a work of art. The frame was oval and detailed figures were crafted on it. The mirror was a fine craftsmanship indeed.

Vincent closed his eyes again and let his sore muscles untangle themselves, especially the muscles in between his ass cheeks. _Oh yeah_, the pain was receding. The raven haired gunman moved his arm so that it lies parallel on each side of the mouth of the tub. Unknowingly, his left hand brush against a small bump and suddenly the bathtub started bubbling. Vincent was jolted out of his session and realization hit him. The tub was a fucking Jacuzzi! _Heh, how Sephiroth of him. _

After soaping and washing his hair, Vincent got up and wrap the towel firmly around his waist. After all, who know what Sephiroth will do to him if the silver-haired Ex-General was outside waiting to pounce on him again. Passing by the mirror, Vincent saw that he was still as pale as ever. But his eyes shone blood red. _What to do? What to do? I blame it on Hojo but... It was still my fault for not being able to save Lucrecia. And now his son's fucking me. I've tainted my memory of Lucrecia by giving my body to her son. _Vincent stared at his own reflection as lucid memories spilled forth as images or Lucrecia dance around his mind driving him over the edge.

Snapping out of his trance, Vincent realized one thing for sure. _Didn't I get over __this ages__ ago? So why do I still feel empty? Don't I love Sephiroth? _Or, Is this a sin he's committing unknowingly? Vincent wondered how long was he standing in front of the mirror in his naked glory. The gunman reached towards the drawers pulling out, he extracted a pair of leather trousers and black long sleeve turtleneck zip up. He manage to slip his wings through the slits designed specially so that the wings don't rip the outfit when instinct reacts to danger.

After dressing, Vincent stared at the mirror again. The scene between him and his doppelganger played itself in his mind.

………………….

flashback

…………………

"_**You are currently in my world. A world created by you. This is your mind Vincent, and I'm your conscience. This is the world you built. And since I'm your conscience, I represent you in this world, fighting all the bad thoughts. As you can probably see, everything here is crystallized. And do you know why?"**_

_**"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO STUPID!!"**_

_**"I can't tell you. You have to find it yourself."**_

…………………………………….

Vincent wondered what he meant by crystallized, everything. Even though his world was crystallized, it still beat with life. As if his mind was in a deep slumber yet aware of everything in this world. Suddenly, before Vincent could even realize, a voice deep and velvety akin to Sephiroth's rang beside his ear.

"Hello Vincent."

The shocked gunman spun around to discover a man who reminded him so much of Sephiroth stood in front of him. "Sephiroth? What the--" he was cut of when the man wrapped his arms around his neck. "What the hell!" Vincent spat in rage. "If I were you Vincent, I'd respect my master with utmost loyalty and obedience." With that, he plunged a thin needle into the back of Vincent's pale long neck in a swift moment.

Red pupils dilated into thin cat slits, the little colour left in Vincent faded away into a shell of its former self, alas; Vincent Valentine is lost. Suddenly the door opened and in came...

"Vincent"? Are you okay? I came to..." Sephiroth's mouth was hanging open like fish out of water when he saw the man who currently has his greedy paws around Vincent's waist. The man had long turquoise hair reaching down to his waist which shone like pure opal under the gleaming sun light. His eyes were slit just like his own except that it had a tinge of amethyst in it. Pale long fingers start to play with Vincent's dark locks. Standing side by side both of them show definite contrast.

"Seiran sama" Vincent turned to face the man whose name now known to be Seiran. "Shall I?"

Seiran gave a wicked smirk that puts Rufus to shame. "No need, my dear _Brother_ shall see to it that you..." The man stopped talking as a wicked idea came to his mind. He lifts a finger and tilts Vincent's chin so that he could reach him better. Sephiroth couldn't move as he was rooted to the spot. _DAMMIT!!! CURSE YOU!!!! _Sephiroth's mind screamed at the man as the demonic angel watch his so called 'brother' leaned into Vincent's mouth and promptly slipped his sharp tongue into Vincent's waiting lips.

Sephiroth watched in horror as he sees his lover taken away right under his nose and there was nothing he could do about it. Anger swelled inside him waiting to burst forth.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAS REVIEWED AND GIVE ME SOME POINTERS HERE AND THERE SO I CAN PRODUCE A MUCH BETTER STORY! I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!!!! (Thanks for the support Ookami-san!!!!)**_

_**Special thanks to these kind souls who stuck by me and reviewed all this time!**_

**_: Ookami Kasumi, Whatevergirl, CornCob, Zenalexandros, TeaR of NightShade, Nice Anonymous girl, Silver Tears 11, HighKillerHK, Gaara's Girl, Darksaphire, Raine, Senku, ryka phoenix, sona, Anna,  
_**

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Sapphire Materia**_

_**

* * *

**_

I wanna do a one shot for Harry potter… so I'm opening up for readers who have challenges, just fire away! Oh yah, the pairing is either Harry/Draco or Remus/Snape. ANYTHING!!! (Ideas lar…) I will decide and try to cram as much challenges as possible into it. NO THREESOME!!! NOOOO!!!! (Because it's too complicated for my tiny brain to compute and put it into words.) This ends on (30/9/2007) So be quick! I'll post the story on the 23rd. Since it's my birthday. A tribute to myself and all HpDm fans out there. (I know how vain I am)

(IMPORTANTE!! (Seme/Uke) _**NOT**_ (Uke/seme) in other words, (The top/The bottom) so (Harry/Draco) means Harry's topping Draco bottoming.

AND if you don't like the pairing, just kindly ignore this special notice. If you're offended by it, I advise you to go to your door and slam it REAL HARD and take a deep breath and continue doing what you've been doing. And if you feel like emptying your stomach, you're free to do so. But please don't flame. Because that will totally drain all my will to write. (Seriously) If Ookami-san didn't assure me, I would have not updated until next year. So thank you and fire the review button away!

* * *

here! right here! \/\/\/ it say's review but in it's mind say press me! press me! 


	11. Chapter X: Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. If I did, it wouldn't be just cloud killing Sephiroth. It would be a story where Vincent fell in love with Sephiroth and Cloud killed him. Yeah, angst. **

_**

* * *

**_

_Yes, I'm still alive and kicking. Yup this is chapter ten and I just discovered something. I can't write angst stories. I'm just too comedic to write something that makes people cry. TTTT but I can imagine something angst that makes me cry but unfortunately I can't put it in words. . Yes. I just discovered a stunning revelation. I can only write things that either make people laugh or write stories with characters who say sentences dripping with sarcasm. (I think?) Well, I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review! .-!_

_**Sincerely,**_

* * *

__

**Prelude of Sacrifice**

**Chapter 10: Moon **

_

* * *

_

_Through the woods one day,_

_And, creeping round the great tree, he stole_

_One red beauty away._

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth watched in horror as he sees his lover taken away right under his nose and there's nothing he could do about it. Anger swelled inside him waiting to burst forth.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seiran slipped his tongue into Vincent's waiting mouth as his eyes dart back to Sephiroth. The demonic angel was fuming on the border line of his berserk rage. Letting go of Vincent's mouth he turned to Sephiroth and smirk at him. "You're pathetic brother. I can't understand why Okasan wants you." Seiran said in a mocking tone. Sephiroth thin eyes narrowed as he prepared to break free of the spell.

To buy some time, Sephiroth threw jet fuel into Seiran's anger. "Maybe SHE knows that I'm much better than you; that I'm smarter than you. Maybe, you're the one she finds pathetic-"

"RUBBISH! UTTER NONSENSE!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!" Seiran screamed; his face showed nothing but rage. Suddenly he laughed. The turquoise hair man laughed a cold and empty laugh that sent cold shivers down Sephiroth's spine. "No matter. Okasan… once I get rid of this rubbish, I will show you that nobody is better than me!" (um… fellow readers, imagine this is Kadaj if you want)

The gears in Sephiroth's brain just turned a gear faster. This man is really a psychopath. "Oh please, do you think you're so great?" Sephiroth dawdled. "Pfft! even my pet lizard is smarter than you." Seiran turned his head sharply and glared at Sephiroth. "Begging to be punished aren't you? Well… don't worry. I'll punish you alright. Not physically though." He smiled a crooked and wicked smile. "I intend to break you. How you may ask?" His hand skittered down Vincent's torso and dipped into Vincent's towel and cupped a feel.

Vincent moaned and went cross eyed. That was the last straw for Sephiroth. Life stream materia flowed through his system and activated his berserk mode. He growled and bared his fangs. Seiran just smirked and licked his lips in anticipation. Sephiroth spoke to the life stream in his mind and asked for power.

It complied. Neon Green aura surrounded Sephiroth in thin strands of strings akin to a maiden's fine hair. Seiran stood rooted to the ground mystified as he immediately recognize the unique greenness. _The life stream is helping the bastard get free! _Seiran threw some Gzi powder on the floor and chanted some words in an unknown language that sounded something like a singing harp.

Sephiroth started moving his fingers then without any sign he lunged forward straight into Seiran but unfortunately, the man gracefully reeled sideways to avoid Sephiroth's blow. The dark angel expected his evil twin to be surprised and would have no time to avoid and his attack would be successful but unfortunately he miscalculated and missed his intended victim. Sephiroth cursed in his mind but silently in mid air he pushed his body weight down just enough to land on the floor gracefully and focus some materia energy at his feet and with the help of his wings he was able to propel his body enough to punch Seiran right below his spine.

Seiran jerked forward but remain standing and at the same moment he grabbed Sephiroth's left hand and swung his body around and threw the dark angel's body right into the bathroom wall which cracked under Sephiroth's weight. Grabbing Vincent by his weight, Seiran summoned a sunshine yellow materia and dropped it on the floor where he spread the Gzi powder. The ball of materia instantly melded into the floor and the powder started rising until it formed a round frame. Seiran gave Sephiroth one last look and pushed Vincent in then he himself walked through the frame. Just in time, Sephiroth regained his footage and manage to throw in a small white diamond stone.

A draft passed through the room carrying the ring of yellow powder with it. Knowing that if he ever wanted to see Vincent again, he would have to get his hands on that powder. So he lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of it and the rest, gone with the wind.

**oOoOoO VV OoOoOo**

"This powder is unique."

"Yes I know it's unique. Will you just hurry up before I explode?" Sephiroth glared at Shalua with such anxiety that she wondered what had happened. After all, how can such a cool and calm person (well, when he not psychotic and all) come bursting into the room shouting to scan powder in the morning. Shalua turned and gave a glare of her own and said mockingly "Keep your pants on Sephiroth. I'm not a robot that does your every bidding. Just remember. I'm doing this for Vincent and also that stupid mistake of mine 2 years ago."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and tapped his feet impatiently.

1 minute…. "Hurry up" "Shut it Sephiroth."

3 minute… "Shalua, I swear you are the slowest scientist in the whole Shinra facility." "I said Shut up Sephiroth."

5 minute… "Sha-" "I'm done you fucking idiot!" Shalua cursed loudly as she swung around and glared at Sephiroth.

"Finally." The dark angel placed his hands on his hips as gave an intense look at Shalua waiting for an answer. The orange haired scientist sat down on her chair and massaged her temple with her thumb and middle finger. "Well?" Sephiroth asked impatiently. Ignoring the demonic angel, Shalua leaned back on her chair and opened the drawer nearest to her and took out a card.

"Follow me. If you ever want to see Vincent." Sephiroth sighs frustratingly. For Vincent, he was willing to do anything. So the silver haired ex-general strolled behind Shalua. Trying to keep up with her pace as she marched silently but quickly towards a dead end. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell she was doing. "Shalua, are you out of your mind? This is a dead end. DEAD Shalua END." Shalua ignored Sephiroth's remark and swiped her card in mid air. Suddenly a passage appeared in front of her. It seems to be a portal or some sort. Then she threw some of the remaining Gzi powder in and stepped back. The black void in the portal started to swirl into a mixture of yellow orange and red.

"Sephiroth…" her tone was soft and grave but firm. "I ask you this one question. Do you really really love Vincent?" she said still facing the portal. Sephiroth was slightly taken aback by her remark but stood firm. "Yes." His answer was simple. But the tone in his voice showed how much he loved the raven haired gunman. _Care, Love, kindness, anger, sorrow, happiness, and desperation. _Satisfied by what Sephiroth had said, she began to explain to Sephiroth the instructions.

"Sephiroth, once you go into the portal, you will meet two maidens. One is the moon. The other is the Sun. They will ask you a question each and based your answer; they will see that if you're worthy enough to pass through the Void safely. But if you answer one question wrongly or if they're not satisfied with your answer, you will be thrown into the void and forever swirl in nothingness. There is no one, nothing. Just a black void. You will drift in a timeless space where no one can reach you and everyone will forget you. Even Vincent." Sephiroth seem to debate in his mind. "Shalua looked at him trying to read his facial expression but was shut off when Sephiroth looked straight into her eyes. "I will go."

Shalua gaze into those emerald eyes searching for any doubts but found none. Just everlasting determination. "Okay." She stepped aside and before Sephiroth could step into the portal she stopped him. "Sephiroth?" She pointed at her cheeks. He rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on her cheek reluctantly. She seemed satisfied and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear "My sister Shelke is one the other side. She will guide you through. But you have to answer the questions yourself. Remember, be sincere and say what you mean." With that, she gave Sephiroth a hard and sudden push and he went through the portal.

The Void immediately disappeared. Shalua placed a hand on the wall where the portal opened and prayed silently in her heart, that Gaia and the life stream would protect that young man and help him through this. _Please help him. He's like a brother to me even though he can be such a brat sometimes._

**oOoO On the other side…OoOo**

_

* * *

_

_Dappling the deep blue._

_In our open palms outspreads_

_We welcome you._

* * *

As Sephiroth fall through the portal, he immediately felt like someone was trying to compress him into a box. Suddenly he saw a bright light ahead and tried to reach out for it but he couldn't reach. Out of nowhere, he saw a small hand akin to a young girls' he grabbed it and was overwhelmed when the hand roughly pulled him up.

Sephiroth gasped for air as he surfaced from the water. Upon opening his emerald slits, he saw a young girl. She had orange mako eyes but they burned with energy and sadness at the same time. She kinds of remind him of someone but can't remember who. "You're awake." She says. "Yes, anyone can see that." He said with sarcasm. She glared with high intensity. _What's her problem? _He thought.

"Who sent you here?" she asked. "Why do you care?" Sephiroth answered with mild curiosity but he was alert at the same time. Her eyes darted left and right then returned to Sephiroth. The moment she looked into his eyes Sephiroth immediately realized; "You're Shelke aren't you?" Her eyes seem to widen then she looked anxious for a moment then replied. "Shalua sent you didn't she?"

Sephiroth was relieved when she unconsciously answered his question. "Yes, she did. Why?" Shelke closed her eyes and stood up turning her back towards Sephiroth. "Only Shalua has the knowledge to send someone here without killing them in the proses. If the traditional way was used, the chances of passing through the first Void is only 5 percent. Come. We must see Tsukiyue first. She walked ahead first. Sephiroth took this opportunity to observe his surroundings. The lake he came from was perfectly round and mirror like. You could see your face clearly. Yet, no ripples form in the water. Around the edges of the lake, white lilies grew. Floating calmly on the surface of the water were Water lilies sky blue in color. He looked up the sky and realized it was night. The star seemed so close to him yet so far. Much like Vincent. He looked around and saw that he was in a horizon. It was empty. No animals, insects or anything like earth.

"We must hurry." Shelke appeared behind Sephiroth. The demonic angel nodded in agreement and proceeded behind. After a long time of walking, he spotted a bubble the size of an orb. It glowed softly and gave a peaceful feeling. Soon as they continued walking, more and more bubbles seem to appear. Sephiroth was bored. So he decided to gaze into the bubble while following the girl. After awhile, he realized that the glow wasn't the bubble, but the things inside it. He used his enhanced vision and what he saw was incredible.

Little human like creatures with butterfly wings were in it and most of them were giggling at Sephiroth. "What the-?!" "They're Moon fairies." Shelke cut in. She held out her hand and one of the bubble landed on it. The bubble slowly dimmed a little and he could see the creature clearly. The fairy was only as tall as a small bottle of lotion with long blue flowing hair. It appears to be a female. Her wings were colorful and she was really beautiful. _If only Vincent would dress like that. _They continued walking and arrived at a clearing.

All of a sudden, Shelke just disappeared before the silver haired swordsman's eyes. "Shelke?!" Out of the blue, he heard a singing voice. The voice was soft. Out of curiosity, Sephiroth walked towards the voice. As he came nearer and nearer, the voice became clearer. It sounded like a siren song. The voice was sweet and melodious full with love and grace. Accompanied by melodious harp strings which blend in perfectly with the song. The voice rise and dip with acute rhythm but kept the song smooth flowing.

_When the woods are green again_

_With summer suns and gentle rain,_

_When birds do pipe their sweet refrain_

_With bees in chorus droning,_

_When the heat of day is o'er_

_And human voice is heard no more_

_The evening sounds begin to soar,_

_An echo sweet intoning._

_When upon the hush of night,_

_There beams a lamp of silver light,_

_And earth Is bathed in radiance light,_

_New loveliness revealing;_

_Then the waking woods resound,_

_With fairy laughter all around,_

_And from each bush and wooded mound_

_Is fairy music stealing_

_The night is come, but not too soon,_

_And sinking silently,_

_All silently, the little moon_

_Drops down behind the sky_

Sephiroth walked towards the clearing. There he saw in the middle of it was a pond. He saw a lady so elegant and beautiful just like the moon. She had hair as dark as night and eyes as green as the grass. Her skin was as pale as the moon. She wore robes which hung loosely around her body in complicated positions. Half her hair as tied up in a fan shape like pattern with two long chopstick like ornaments to hold it while the rest of her hair flow smoothly down her head pass her shoulders like a calm river current. On her forehead was a half moon ornament which was supported by pale pearly beads on her neck was a Sphere crystal and below it hung another half moon but it was pointing downwards. She held a harp; the shape of a moon. It was mercury silver in color. She saw below a gigantic tree on its humungous roots. Playing the harp on her hand.

The maiden stopped playing and sang in a melodious voice

_

* * *

_

_Dappling the deep blue._

_In our open palms outspreads_

* * *

"_Thy Tsukiyue, The moon maiden. State forth thou name and thou business here. If thy able, thou will be ask a question."_

_Moonlight shine,_

_Rivers bind,_

_Your name please,_

_Wish divine._

Sephiroth eyed her warily and answered. "Sephiroth."

_Thou not need be afraid,_

_For I seek Wisdom._

_Answer this question,_

_And seek the answer._

The demonic angel understood her meaning and gave a nod for her to continue.

_Answer these two riddles,_

_I will comply,_

_Only if,_

_Your answers apply._

She said playfully.

_I am a colorful fantasy,_

_Born on dark nights,_

_A delusion of black and bottomless minds,_

_A thought that dies in the morning,_

_Reborn by moonlight,_

_What am I? _

Sephiroth thought for awhile…

Fantasy… night… forgotten… then remember again?...

He debates for awhile then settled for the answer.

"Is it dream?"

Tsukiyue smile brightly and recited.

_Thy answer, _

_Is wise and logical,_

_But alas,_

Sephiroth's heart dropped to his stomach. Wrong?

_It is correct. _

His heart was beating wildly in his chest

_Thou first riddle,_

_Final, done, finish, _

_Next thou correct,_

_Proceed indeed._

_I can boil like water,_

_But I am not._

_I can run cold,_

_But I am hot._

_A gunman's dream is filled with such spots._

_What am I?_

Sephiroth's mouth was gaping like a fish. Hot but cold but warm? What the hell… Suddenly the thought of Vincent passed through his mind. What he loved most was his eyes. A deep blood red. Like fire but was always cool like ice. Certain times they were warm with love. Blood?

The Demonic angel prayed in his heart that the answer is blood because it always reminded him of Vincent.

"Blood." The answer this time wasn't a question. But a matter of fact.

Tsukiyue had a surprised look on her face and sang melodiously, "the answer is correct dear Sephiroth. Thy is satisfied. Thou may proceed.

The moon maiden moved aside and another pond lay behind her. She smiled lovingly at Sephiroth and asks him a question. "For what thou seek this wish to pass the void?" Sephiroth turned around and looked at her. Tsukiyue was able to tell. "It's for that person isn't it?" Sephiroth nod and waited for anymore questions.

Tsukiyue seem to be arguing in her mind. The she came to a conclusion. "My sister sun Ophelia's question will be difficult. But if you answer with your sincerity and truth, It shouldn't be a problem." Sephiroth gazed at her for awhile and thanked her. (politely!) "Do not thank me, for thou has worked hard. Proceed dear one."

And he did. Sephiroth stepped through the pond and held his breath and went into the water. When he resurfaced, the sky was bluer than the sea and brighter than day.

**

* * *

I think I got the Thy and thous mixed up. If I did, Notify me? (I was never a fancy language kind of person. ")

* * *

A/N: WOOTT!!! I'm done!!!!! But first I would like to apologize for my mistakes. This is because I live in Malaysia where English is my second language and it is very hard for me to produce a story worthy of a normal 15 year old who lives in America or England. I'm sorry if I write like a middle scholar. Gomenasai. [bows Actually the riddles were from One thousand and one nights. I found it pretty nice and suitable for my story so… why not? Some of the poems and the songs here belong to the book: The book of 1000 poems the classic collection. The ones I wrote are the ones with I worked really hard on this chapter. So… would you review for me? What if I say pretty please? I can't update soon after this cause this major exam's coming out and I sort of have to score all 7 A's if I want to get into science stream. (Stupid history and Geography. I HATE YOU! No offence His. And Geo. Lovers.") Tell me what do you think about the story kay? What's that? You want a preview? Oh alright. This is my compensate to you for updating so late. I'm sorry kay? I know it sucks to wait. AND also I'm doing this. I'll set a date and update by then. If I'm a day late, I'll draw a picture of Sephy and Vincent courtesy of the first person who sends me a message saying I'm pass the deadline. Deal?

* * *

**

**Preview of chapter 11:**

"**Save him." She says.**

**"I know that he is the one."**

"**you must cease this fight."**

**"He is in pain."**

"**Save him" **

**

* * *

In a room, in a castle, he creeps like a predator,**

seeking his red eye prey.

Rips his shirt and drink in his form.

And drove wildly in him.

* * *

That's all for now! Tata! .-! Next Update, October 23rd 2007. 


	12. Chapter 11: Blood Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII… but still, IT SHOULD BE MINE[BANG! (Faints) Sephiroth: Ignore her. Please.

Dear Readers,

Halo! Yup chapter 11! My exam's over!!!!! Hooray!!!!! I'll be updating frequently from now! Maybe once or twice a week depending on you readers. So now we proceed to the sun chapter and I'll promise more Sephiroth/Vincent action next chapter[wink As promised, the surprise is at the end of this chapter. By the way, any grammer mistakes, and spelling mistakes are mine. That's coz I totally forgot about the story coz it was my birthday and I just remembered. I already sent it to CornCob for betaing but hasn;t received the betad version yet. But I'm a person of my words. So... please bear for now. I'll change this as soon as CornCob sends it kay? CornCob I'm so sorry for torturing you like this!!!!!!! (Gomenasai!!!) [feels guilty for sending last minute work.

Sincerely,

SapphireMateria

* * *

Prelude of Sacrifice

Chapter 11: Blood Sun

* * *

Sephiroth emerged out of the calm waters into the same clearing when he met Tsukiyue but this time, it was in the day time. He looked around and took In his surroundings. It was the same yet… something was amiss. The place was brimming with life but… an unidentified aura surrounds the place. The aura was akin to Sorrow and hate. The same feeling he sensed in Seiran. Shelke was nowhere to be seen. The silver haired Ex-General walked aimlessly, depending on his instincts. 

The silver haired swordsman proceeded to the same way when he first came out of the water. Since Ophelia's place was the opposite of Tsukiyue's garden, he figured that he should go to the place where he first entered the realm. _I can't believe I'm saving another person AGAIN. _Sephiroth realizes how out of character he was these days. Panicking, showing kindness, (remember the poor mental cased recruit?) Familiarity, anxiety, fear. Yes fear; why was the great General Sephiroth afraid? Was he afraid of Monsters? No. the answer was simple. His greatest fear and weakness as well as strength are Vincent Valentine. A head full of silver was seen as Sephiroth passed through a forest. The deeper he ventured into the forest the brighter the flowers on the forest bed became and the trees were becoming less and less dense.

As time passed by, he reached the place where he appeared in Tsukiyue's dimension. As he got closer, he spotted Shelke nearby. Sephiroth strode quickly strode to her side. The Mahogany Haired girl was unconscious and she looked happy… for once. Shelke was smiling sincerely in her dreams. A small rustle nearby jolted Sephiroth. How could he have let his guard down for a second? He glared at the intruder and was surprised to see that it was a white horse. She looked up at Sephiroth the turned away facing another direction.

Now this sounded crazy but Sephiroth couldn't help but follow the horse's line of gaze. The demonic angel saw a giant flower bulb right in the middle of the sea of blooming flowers. _That wasn't there before…_As if automated, the bulb opened and inside was a small girl about the age of 10. She awoke and was now sitting straight looking directly at Sephiroth's direction. She had long golden hair and a crown of gold held her hair behind like a loose ponytail. Her eyes were of a beautiful earthly green akin to those of the tree leaves. Her skin was smooth as pale but not as pale as Tsukiyue's'.

"What do you want stranger of this realm?" Her voice was melodious and sweet but the problem was, she was speaking in his head. Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously. "Ophelia, I presume?" She stared at Sephiroth stoically and resumed tending to her hair. "You are here to pass that void correct?" she said ignoring his question. Acknowledging the change of subject, he nodded. "You shall answer my one question. That question will either test your loyalty, sincerity or heart. If you fail to answer within the time limit or lie, you shall be sent directly to the Void. Understand?" Without any doubt, he agreed.

Ophelia reached behind her and pulled out a mirror from her back. Her nimble hand closed tightly around the base and she muttered something incoherent in some kind of ancient language. The mirror swirled and refocused. Soon, the blur image sharpened and the figure shown by the Sun mirror was Vincent. She glared at the mirror so hard that Sephiroth was wondering whether she hated the mirror and wanted to break it or the image shown.

Ophelia snapped out of her glare and addressed Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, Ex-General for the Shinra forces. Son of Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent. Experimented since birth and died soon later. But was given a second chance through Vincent Valentine whom you fall in loved with since long ago. Do you acknowledge these facts?" she glanced up from her mirror to look into Sephiroth's handsome face.

"Yes. I acknowledge."

"Very well." Ophelia looked into the mirror again. "Tell the reason why you seek to pass the Void? Your question will depend on your answer. The stronger the feeling, the heavier the price." She stated loud and clear.

"To save Vincent Valentine. He whom I love and care for." There was no use for defensive words for this situation, and besides, no one was here except this child here.

"Very Well said. But your price will be quite a heavy one I'm afraid. The Void is called void for a reason. Void, _empty, vacant. _If you pass through the void for the reason is love, then you are destined to die here, turned into one of the many flowers which paints the ground of this realm. Each of these flowers you are standing on is the symbol of a life lost in this meaningless battle. Knowing this do you still want to try your… _luck_?"

Sephiroth was staring at the flowers he was standing on. _No wonder no one came back alive. They were turned into bloody flowers._ Taking a closer look at the flowers, he distinctively saw a faint face peering from the petals like memories. He stared at the flower and decided that this was a do and die don't do and still die situation. So why not? "Sure. I'll take the challenge."

Ophelia stared at Sephiroth as id he were a madman. Then she smiled a defeating smile. "I applaud your courage but laugh at your foolishness. Very well then." Turning back to the mirror, she sang out:

Vibrant seas and snow white wings,

Far fields of fortune and diamonds of lullaby,

To keep you from love,

Sleep forever,

Free from love,

Abide the rules.

But why do you not heed,

And defy the warnings,

Why do you love that one…?

Person?

"Why do I love him? It's simple. He's the one who gave me a second chance, he's the person whom loved me in return despite how I hurt and treated him. He was the one who accepted me for who I am." Without realizing it, Sephiroth had ventured too far into his feelings to control the words flowing out of his mouth like an endless river of emotions. Those that he kept in so long; it overflowed like a raging river overflowing its banks. "Vincent is beautiful, smart, witty and cunning. But on the other hand he was a man full of sorrow and self pitying. I was the son of his past love who does not love him but merely toying with his heart who also cause the sorrow and pain he bears. And yet he still loved me for who I am. He does not see her past in me-"

Before he could finish, Ophelia had interfered. "Are you sure of what you had said? Let me show you… his thoughts."

… _It was still my fault for not being able to save Lucrecia… And now his son's fucking me. I've tainted my memory of Lucrecia by giving my body to her son._

Sephiroth heard Vincent's thought in his head. His mind was racing and his heart was thumping heavily in his chest bleeding with every beat.

_I get over this like ages ago? So why do I still feel empty? Don't I love Sephiroth?_

A region in his heart ached as he heard Vincent's voice saying the things he dreaded to hear from the very beginning. Vincent doubting his love for Sephiroth. But the rest of his heart said that it wasn't the only thing Vincent had said. He had the feeling that this was only a small piece of a big puzzle. Sephiroth clung to that hope and stood firm against Ophelia's cunning.

"Those are not the only thing he said. Vincent can only speak of the truth when he is here. He can never lie, no matter how much he tries to." Sephiroth glared menacingly at Ophelia and practically growled at her.

"Those meaningless words you spoke of are nothing more than denial of the truth. Face it Sephiroth. He doesn't love you anymore. The heart of the receiver has already beginning to doubt the heart of the giver. So how can you say he's not done with his sentence _fool?!_" somehow, noticed her voice was straining. As if she was the one in denial not Sephiroth.

"You lie Ophelia. Those words you speak of may be true. But your feelings lie. In fact, your feelings truly believe in my answer. You-"

"ENOUGH!" Ophelia's childlike voice was gone. In fact, her whole features were different. Gone was the childlike appearance that he first saw as Ophelia. Now the once childlike Ophelia had turned into a full grown woman. She looks just like Tsukiyue but she was the total opposite of the playful and gentle Tsukiyue. Ophelia was serious and brash; she thrives on anger and illusions. Such were the true face behind the disguise she wore.

"I am not satisfied with your answer Sephiroth! Therefore, now you shall remain here as a flower and fail your mission to save your beloved!" she said out loud in rage. The calm in her earthly green eyes were replaces with fiery embers or a burning tree. She began chanting. Sephiroth being the calm and cold general he was, Sephiroth did not budge. It simply wasn't his character to panic.

_If you answer with your sincerity and truth, it shouldn't be a problem _

Those were the last words Tsukiyue told him. He had put his faith in her words and believed that what he said was true and right from his heart. He put his life on the line for Vincent and this was the time to show how much he was willing to sacrifice for him.

(((((VV))))

Heavy strides on deep mahogany tiles that shine a rich deep golden brown in the dim lightings delivering loud muffled thumps. He stopped in front of an oak wood door and knocked before entering the room. Vincent Valentine sat there like a stone one the soft bed. Turquoise hair follow gracefully behind as Seiran edged closer to Vincent. He took a strand of the gunman's hair and breathed in deeply savoring the smell, almost tasting it. Vincent remained zombie like as Seiran traced his finger on Vincent's lips.

"How are you dear Vincent?"

Silence…

"Hnn… I prefer you to struggle though." With that, he pressed behind Vincent's neck. Suddenly Vincent realizes that he was in an unfamiliar place. Yet it felt strangely familiar to his body. Soon his senses were returning to him. The gunman felt someone tracing his lips and light breath on his ears. Vincent lifted his clawed arm and swung it towards the intruder. The minute he pressed the vein, Seiran knew he would fight back. After all, Vincent was not one to underestimate.

Seiran lifted his hand and shoved Vincent down by his shoulders and kissed him thoroughly. Vincent struggled trying to loosen Seiran's hold on him in order to find an opening to escape but the bed was too soft and the sheets were too loose to provide any footage to struggle. A chuckle was heard from above. Vincent opened his eyes and glared at Seiran. "Let me go fiend!" Seiran grinned and latched on to his open mouth. Vincent felt a tongue and two sharp pointy canine drags across his tongue. Vincent abruptly bit down hard on the intruding tongue and Seiran abruptly let go of the kiss and glared at Vincent.

Being the sadistic bastard he was, Seiran grinned and ripped off Vincent's robes while reaching above the bed to grasp the two cuffs. Quicker than a serpent, he had Vincent pinned before he could say Goddammit. He felt his pants slide off his body and something hard was poking him in the thigh.

Realizing that this was the same thing Sephiroth did not long ago, Vincent was panicking. With Sephiroth, at least Vincent still had some feelings for him… but this was… RAPE.

"Stop!! No!"

Seiran hissed out his reply "Yeess…. You will never escape me. Like Sephiroth. Unlike Nii-san.., I have power. Hahaha…"

With that, he leaned down and devoured Vincent's body as the gunman cried out as he felt mind-blowing pain in his nether regions. Seiran plunged deeper and deeper into the gunman eliciting loud yelps and screams from the red eye gunman.

* * *

A scream, 

A tear,

A mind,

Gone…

* * *

A/N: Ahh. New story on the way!!! Surprise!! XD It's called FFVII Trinity: Umbrella Chroniclas. It's will be up as soon as my beta sends it back to me!!! XD And the next update is next week on thirsday. So stay tuned!!

_**SapphireMateria**_

**www(BlackSapphireFlame)deviantart(com) the ( ) means . (dot)**


	13. Chapter 12: Of questions and answers

**Disclaimer: This story contains a small portion of spoiler for the game Final fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus. The author does not own anyone in this story that has something to do with FFVII. If the author did own FFVII, Tifa would be single while Cloud and Sephiroth fight over Vincent. Lucrecia on the other hand will not exist. Grimoire Valentine would still be alive.**

_Greetings fellow readers and reviewers,_

_Yes.. I know I've been mean to Vincent at the last chapters… I can't help it!! It's part of the story!!! I apologise to those of you whom flamed(?) me for making Seiran rape Vincent. Well, It pained me to write it ya know!! (That's why the reason I stopped writing so much into the rape part.) TT Vincent…. Let's hope this chapter make you happy okay? Oh yeah, I got a little announcement to make. It seems that I won't be able to update until next year coz _

_I have no internet at home anymore. (Curse the lightning!!! X )_

_Inspiration doesn't grow on trees ya know… _

_Actually I'm more of the drawing person. I'm more active in drawing. (Oh yeah, that reminds me. I drew a picture of Tsukiyue and Ophelia in deviantart. My penname's BlackSapphireFlame. The title of the picture's Sisters of the earth. You can also find some Sephiroth/Vincent there too. XD )_

_I'm also going to Japan (again) on the 16__th__ of December for a week and my brother forbid me to bring my laptop along. (Boohoo…. TT)_

_Yeah, that's it. Sorry bout the late update…. I'm really really really sorry!!!!!! I had no internet and When I was reading back the chapters I wrote I realised a lot of… er…. Mistakes in character personality. So I had to re-write this whole chapter. (And It was a real pain in the ass. TT) I hope to make everyone in Character this time. Enjoy_

_Sincerely,_

_**SapphireMateria**_

_**p.s: I hope I get their characters right this time. --"**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 

_Prelude of Sacrifice_

_**Questions and answers**_

* * *

"_I am not satisfied with your answer Sephiroth! Therefore, now you shall remain here as a flower and fail your mission to save your beloved!"_

Ophelia raised her voice and lifted her hand to bring down the ultimate price for Sephiroth's failure. "You shall remain here, as a flower, which will never wilt away, and you shall wallow in despair for your failure, as your beloved wilt away while waiting for you." With that, she brought her hand down.

"_STOP!_"

Ophelia's hand stopped midway. She put her hand down and glanced around. That voice, was the only one which could cancel her magic. The only voice whom she acknowledge. Sephiroth looked up and glanced at the sun. The dimension seems to be getting darker. Another object was moving across the sky and is now overlapping the sun.

_Ah, a solar eclipse. How ironic. Just in the nick of time. _Sephiroth mauled in his brain.

The place he was standing was on the bright side while the horizon that seems to be enveloped in darkness had simmering fairies hovering about. A figure was slowly appearing through the white mystique mist.

Slowly, the transparent figure takes shape. Long black hair flowed behind an elegant woman. Hair as dark as night and eyes as green as the forest. _Tsukiyue… _The night guardian seems to be exhausted. Her features were tired and hollow but nonetheless still held her elegance.

"Ophelia, stop this. Please… sister."

Her voice was melodious but lacking the emotion earlier that distinctively marks radiance. She was pleading through her eyes, to stop this madness. To stop her sister.

"Tsukiyue, why is Thou here?! Why did thou activate the solar eclipse?! You will die!" Ophelia looked anxious and worried.

"I do not care Ophelia. Why did you not let Sephiroth past? He had answered with his heart."

"Silence!" Ophelia's voice was full of anger. "He has not satisfied me and he shall remain here. Just like the others who came here. Al of them are the same. Their stupidity amuses me."

Sephiroth was now staring at the two sisters arguing over him. _Am I so popular that even guardians fight over me? _Sephiroth mused with his trademark smirk. But in his heart, he knew this was ridicules to the point of Stupidity. He stared at Ophelia as her features grew more and more annoyed and Tsukiyue more and more exhausted.

"Ophelia! Stop this nonsense! You are tapering with the world my sister! The life stream will claim you if you don't stop."

"I don't care! Let that fucking piece of river do whatever it wants!"

Tsukiyue's face softened as she finally discovered what is bothering her sister. "This is about Cain isn't it?" The moment Tsukiyue mentioned the name, Ophelia glared hard at Tsukiyue.

"I am not doing this for anybody. He is nothing to me but a cheater. A liar. An unfaithful _dog._"

"Ophelia, please understand. The one who did wrong was you! You fell for him and seduced the poor man at the very moment you found a chance.!"

"AND HE FELL FOR IT! We were so happy. He stayed here with me for several days and even vowed to marry me! BUT HE LEFT! He sneaked away right under my nose! He drugged me with the fairy essence when I was asleep and left me here! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!"

Ophelia's eyes were now back to its original colour and tears streamed down her face as she lashed her anger out at Tsukiyue. The moon guardian looked so tired and sympathetic at the same time. "Ophelia, is this the reason why nobody returned alive? Is this why you decided to kill everyone who sought to save and sacrifice themselves for their loved ones? You really are pathetic."

The moon guardian looked like she was trying to provoke her sister but her eyes gave her away. She was worried to the point of anxiety. "You think this is easy for me? Every time I see their faces when they answered my question made me sick and envy at the same time. Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Ophelia looked into her sister's eyes, to seek an answer, a reassurance. The moon maiden felt sad and horrible at the same time when she heard her sisters' feelings. "I'm just a normal human being blessed with powers. I did not asked to be made a guardian of this godforsaken place. I did not ask to be cursed with emotions, _feelings! _And yet I still fall."

Tsukiyue looked like she was about to run from her barrier to Ophelia's just to hug her sister. Yet, she moved closer towards the borders of this delicate balance. "Sister, why couldn't you understand that no matter what you do, Cain will never return here. The life stream made it that way and it will never change. Everyone is only allowed here once and that is it. Once they leave the realm there's no return. You cannot leave either. It will be the end of you!" Sephiroth's mind boggled. So the life stream not only allows corporate ghosts but also twisted guardians?! Time was running out and Sephiroth could feel something was amiss with Vincent. Thanks to Chaos, Sephiroth was able to feel Vincent's emotions once in a blue moon. And right now, his feelings aren't very pretty indeed.

Ophelia closed her eyes and sigh and looked up from her position at Tsukiyue. "I can never go back. Not now. It's too late."

Suddenly, the ground shook and the flowers were withering one by one. The flowers fed on Ophelia's hate and love towards the one called Cain and now that her hate has been quelled, there was nothing to feed on and they withered one by one. The realm that was once supported by the life stream but was taken over by the hate Ophelia harboured and now since the land was falling apart; the life stream was here to reclaim the land.

Tsukiyue's eyes were crystal clear as drops of tears fall from those almond eyes. She held out her hand and Ophelia rushed into the embrace. Ophelia buried her head into her sister's chest and cling to her like a second skin. Tsukiyue looked at her sister with sympathy and turned her head towards Sephiroth. To the Silver haired angel, everything was happening so fast to the point of confusion.

"Sephiroth, your answer has been approved and you may proceed through the Void. Your friends will be waiting for you on the other side. I made sure of that." Tsukiyue smiled a motherly smile at Sephiroth and closed her eyes. "We were never meant to exist, Sephiroth. Go now, before it is too late." With that Sephiroth's eyes were heavy and he felt dizzy. But before he could pass out, he heard himself ask about Shelke. He passed out just after hearing a soft word that sounded very much like "with Shalua."

DiAboLic / PreLuDe oF SacRiFicE SePhiRoTh X VinCenTOokAmI KaSumI / SaPpHirEMatErIa

"_What the hell am I doing here?" _

"_You? What about me?! I was fucking cleaning my baby Bronco when I fucking passed out! Shit man! My precious baby!"_

"_Oh shush Cid. What did I tell you about swearing? We're stuck here and this fellow just appeared out of nowhere."_

"_Tifa! Can I draw on his face? Can I can I CAN I???"_

"_Uuhh Yuffie? You might wanna think about that before you do it. Coz you might end up with a sword thorough your skull."_

"_Cloud!!! YOU'RE Soooooooo MEAN!!!! PARTY POOPER!!"_

"_What do we do with him?"_

"_We totally have no Idea where we are and he might know what happened."_

Sephiroth awoke as the voices above him got louder and louder. _Argh… my head… _As the silver head swordsman awoke, 4 heads turned towards him. Mako green eyes snapped opened as his brain finally register their voices. "I'm assuming you're here to murder me again like what you did every time you see me. Sorry to disappoint you but I have unfinished business to attend to." Sephiroth's comment was practically dripping with black sarcasm. But the message was clear by the anxiety surrounding him. The swordsman stood up and brushed the front of his outfit as if imaginary dust was settling on it. Then he started to analyse his environment. They were surrounded by trees but no noise could be heard. Just plain silence and the deep breathing of those around him. _Weird, why aren't there any chirping or annoying Cicadas? _His thoughts were interrupted by Cloud. "Sephiroth, do you have any Idea why we are here in the first place? I was taking a nap and the next thing I know I'm here with them."

"Yeah tell us big tall and ugly!" Yuffie snapped at him. Sephiroth glared at the shinobi and smirked at her. "If I were you, I'd watch out for my mouth because small short and stupid might find a long sharp and painful thing through her skull." Yuffie pouted and looked away. "Humph! Party poopers!" Tifa gave Yuffie the motherly look and that shut her up for the time being. "Now see here you fucking piece of shit, I was busy taking-" Sephiroth's Mako green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits daring Cid to continue his mindless rambling about his beloved 'Shera.' _It's just a piece of contraption. Why don't you focus on the REAL Shera?! _

Sephiroth regained his composure and stood tall among the others. "Listen, We are all here for one reason and that reason only. We-" Before he could continue; all three said in a bored tone "need to save Vincent." _Am I really so obvious? _Sephiroth mused with mirth and distaste knowing that he might have lost his touch in the "masking your thoughts and emotion" department. "Tsukiyue sent you here to help me." _And she said __**friends**__. I don't remember having a foul mouthed pilot, annoying little girl and chocobo head as my friends. Well, may be Tifa (that's coz she doesn't annoy me and she can be quite okay sometimes after awhile.) _Yuffie's eyes went impossibly wide and she practically scared the hell out of Cid. He fears that Yuffie's eyeballs might pop out of it's sockets if she keeps doing that. "Who Sukiyaki??! You're cheating on Vincent aren't you??! How could you??! He loved you!!!" Yuffie began to hyperventilate.

The silver haired general could almost feel his head pounding if he were to stay with this girl any longer. "Listen here little _Shinobi _Vincent's in danger and we are here to save (S/N: That sounded wrong coming out of my mouth but) him not to listen to you or any of your ramblings! So shut up and move!" His words came out a tad to venomous that Cloud almost stabbed his sword back into Sephiroth's body because he sounded so much like his mad clone self.

Yuffie pouted and huffed turning her head away from Sephiroth in a mocking way. Unknown to them, while everyone was busy arguing, Cid had walked away. Silently cursing at his bad luck. "Fuck fuckety fuck fuck, fuking fukety fuck. Why the fucking hell would I get stuck with this fucking moron. Why I could be right at home paying my full atten- TIIIOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!" …………… "OW!" -silence- "Oi!! Someone fucking help me!!"

Cid landed on his butt and cursed under his breath. Thankfully Tifa realised that something was amiss when she did not hear any swearing and at the same time came a loud groan somewhat ahead of them. Sephiroth's sensitive hearing picked up mild cursing after a loud thump and thus he stomped ahead to find out the problem and maybe even throw in a kick or two. The small group went ahead to meet with Cid, only to find that he had fallen in a hole that resembles a sewer. _What in the world is a sewer doing in a forest? _Sephiroth was dumbfounded. As they moved on, the atmosphere become much more eerie than before.

Soon, as they ventured deeper and deeper, Sephiroth had a feeling that he had been here before. _This place… seems familiar… the pipes, waterworks, notes… they all… _Before he could continue his thoughts, all four of them arrived at a clearing. A rather large clearing that is. You might be able to fit about 2 to 3 football fields in there. Unfortunately, the surroundings wasn't square, but rather round in fact. In the middle was a large hole with a cylindrical metal contraption sticking out. (A/N: For those who played Dirge of Cerberus, you can imagine this is the lift where Vincent Fights Azul the Cerulean for the second time where he changes to his beast form.) To the right, was a metal sliding door a kin to those found in Shinra's labs. And it was lighted blue. To the far left, was another door lighted white.

The moment Cloud walked one step forward, a figure jumped down from the pipes landing right on the cylindrical pole. He had long red hair that reaches down just barely over his shoulders. His eyes were the most brilliant topaz coloured eyes you've ever seen. He jumps off the pole only to land a few feet away from the group. Sephiroth was getting ready to lunged ahead to pummel this guy but Cloud stopped him.

"What the hell! Cloud, Are you trying to stop me?" Sephiroth was staring at Cloud with intensity heck, more like Sephiroth was trying to burn a hole into Cloud. "You go ahead with Cid and Yuffie. Tifa and I have some business to attend to." Cloud said while glancing at the currently bored enemy who had the decency to cross his legs and play with his bun blade.

"Vermin, are you done yet? I'm getting bored by the minute." The enemy said as he carelessly flick a lock of his hair back. Then he stood up and engaged in a glare lock with Cloud. "My name is Sphene the berserker, and I will be the one to stop you from venturing any future. Prepare to die." Just at the moment he muttered the word die, Sphene had disappeared. With acute hearing and sight, Cloud whisked around and lifted his blade to block a blow coming from behind. The power Sphene held was very strong. If It wasn't for his soldier background, he doubt if he could ever block it. As the blow connected with Cloud's block, Tifa saw an opening and unleashed her power kick towards Sphene but unfortunately, the red haired berserker stopped Tifa's kick with his right hand. (A/N: Sphene is left handed like Sephiroth. X3 )

As he blocked Tifa's kick, the berserker took this opportunity to grab hold of her ankle and swung her towards Cloud. Sephiroth, Cid and Yuffie took this chance to sprint to the right towards the door lighted Blue. Sephiroth glanced back at the last moment before the door closed to see that Cloud had somehow manage to kick Sphene towards the Cylindrical pole. "Time to kick some butt!!!" Cid whooped as they ventured further. Yuffie looked a little dazed from the smell which was slowly wafting in the ventilators. Sephiroth's sensitive smell picked up a little clinic smell akin to those found in Hojo's lab. _Wait, isn't my so called father dead?! Nah… may be he cloned himself or something. _Sephiroth mused. _It would make so much more sense if I killed him for turning my body into Jenova's vessel. _Wheels were turning in his mind on the topic "How make Hojo suffer ten folds then the most brutal way ever to kill a person."

The two AVALANCHE member and the Ex-General quickly ran through a narrow passage and finally reached the end of it, only to find another door lighted red. "Step aside you two big blokes!" Yuffie exclaimed as she shoved the two guys aside and ran to a TTT Terminal box. She took out a yellow Materia and slowly pressed into the TTT Terminal _**Identification verified. Welcome, Mister Grimoire Valentine. Please swipe your codec card and proceed through an optical scan. **_The Wutai Shinobi took out a piece of card which had a metal border and on the card was moving numerous green numbers. (A/N: Matrix realm in a card. LOL ) She swiped it on the TTT Terminal. Sephiroth and Cid watched at the side lines letting Yuffie do her job. She reached into her back pack and pulled out a small box containing a pair of contact lens. Then she put them on and looked into the optical scanner. _**Codec card approved. Optical scan verified. You may pass Mister Grimoire Valentine. The Shinra manufacturing wishes you to have a nice day. Please watch your step. **_The door with the red light turned blue.

Yuffie swiped around and grinned at Sephiroth then stuck out her tongue. "Where did you get the card Yuffie?" Sephiroth said. Doing his best to be polite. Yuffie looked suspiciously at Sephiroth then gave a playful smirk. "Rufus Shinra passed Reno the card and contact lens he found in one of Lucrecia's lab." Sephiroth winced mentally at the thought of his own mother. "Grimoire Valentine was Vinny's daddy! And his death was because he pushed Lucrecia away when Chaos was provoked. Rufus manage to get a hold of Grimoire's DNA and produced this contact lens which I stole from Reno and the Codec I stole from Tseng. It can randomly choose a codec based on the situation. The yellow Materia contained Grimoire Valentine's DNA code. So the TTT Terminal could detect the DNA code and not the Materia. If it didn't work, the alarm would've been set off." Yuffie was grinning like a madman while saying her plan. Sephiroth stared at her wide eye "You knew that if you failed the whole place will know that we are here? Yuffie, are you _**INSANE?!**_" Yuffie looked at Sephiroth and grinned "No I'm not. I thought the insane one was you?" Then she turned and skipped into the hall.

The moment she stepped thorough the door, a rain of bullets started to make their way towards her. Luckily, Cid pulled Yuffie back just in time before she gets anymore holes in her brain. Sephiroth got a fire Materia ready and fired a ball of fire and disarmed the machine gun troop. He rolled out into the hall. Using his enhanced speed ability he quick sprint up front and disarmed the second wave.

Cid made sure Yuffie was alright the jumped out only to find that Sephiroth had already vaporize everyone in sight. "Bitch Fucking Sephiroth… Not even leaving one dude for me." He muttered under his breath. "I heard that foul mouth pilot." Sephiroth exclaimed while giving Cid a death glare. All three ran ahead to avoid anymore blood bath and ended up in a white room. It looks just the same as the room where Cloud and Tifa fought Sphene. Except it was all white.

Suddenly, a black sphere started to form itself in the middle of the room. The aura around the sphere grew larger and it bursts covering the whole room in darkness. Out of nowhere, a figure came in sight. He seems to appear out of thin air. His eyes were a blazing orange infused with Mako energy and his face was bandaged up. "Welcome, and goodbye. You were a thorn in my brother's finger. I have to remove you, for my beloved brother. I, am Nero the Sable. I, am darkness."

Cid glared at the spot Nero disappeared and threw his spear towards an empty space. "I see a worthy opponent." Nero appeared next to the spear. "At last, I can finally play a game of cat, ad mouse." Yuffie jumped up and down wearing her trademark smile "Hey you Nero! Where's there's darkness there's light!!!" Then she took out a white material. "Try beating my Holy spells!!!" Nero disappeared and his cold laughter was heard all around. "Foolish girl, do you think that little Materia can defeat me?"

Cid Glanced at Sephiroth and grabbed him by the collar of his battle gear. "Cid Highwind What the Hell are you doin-" Before he could finish his sentence Cid used his strength and hurl Sephiroth towards the blue door. Thankfully for his six foot long Masamune, Sephiroth jammed the katana towards the open button and landed gracefully through the door. Cid gave him a wink and proceeded to bring some light to the darkness. "Stupid pilot. Have you no brains??!" Sephiroth cursed. _Ah… I've been around that pilot for too long. His swearing disease is starting to affect me._

Sephiroth glanced around. The place was starting to look very familiar. _The cylinder glass tubes to stored Mako energy, the computers, data's transmissions…. _

"Konbanwa Onisama. What brings you here?" Sephiroth glanced up, only to find Seiran lounging leisurely on his throne. In a blink of an eye, Seiran was already in front of Sephiroth. In fact, Seiran was wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. "Nii-sama, why must you exist in this world?" Sephiroth's mind wanted nothing more than to plunge Masamune into that fiend's body but his own anatomy doesn't want to move. Seiran looked into Sephiroth's eyes then he whirled around the demonic angel playfully. "Ne, Now I know why you had such an interest in Vincent dear brother." He stopped his twirling and faced Sephiroth. "Let me state the obvious." The he gave Sephiroth a bright smile. "Vincent was a really lively kitten! You see, when I took him, my pet was thrashing a lot too! Even when He came he was whispering your name." Seiran hissed in Sephiroth's ear. "It made me so jealous you know…"

Anger swelled in Sephiroth waiting to burst forth. Sephiroth's glare further intensified. "Oh? Did I hit a nerve? I'm so sorry nii-sama, let me tell you one more thing though." Then Seiran gave a large grin. "Vincent plays a big part in the revival of Omega." The demonic angel's eyes grew large in shock. "You see, I'm just here in Okaasan's place." Then Seiran started to play with Sephiroth's long locks "To dispose of you."

That was the last of Sephiroth's patience. Seiran's eyes went wide when he found Masamune barely grazing across his neck. The turquoise haired clone did a few flips back and got his weapon ready. "Nii-sama… hidoiyo…." Sephiroth closed ahead on Seiran in an attempt to put that sorry bastard to peace. But no matter how complicated his slashes were, Seiran was able to avoid all those hits. Sephiroth used his right leg as a balance and focused his movement in his ankle and at the right moment he jumped and caught Seiran unguarded. Unfortunately, Seiran's moment was merely just a trap. He took his gun blade and gave Sephiroth a slash right across his thigh then leaping high away from the demonic angel.

"Ah.." Sephiroth felt a searing pain on his thighs and kneeled down. The next thing he knew, was Seiran squatting in front of him with his chin on his knees while his hands hug his knee. "A-re? Sephiroth Nii-sama, are you tired?" He asked with mirth in his eyes. Sephiroth glanced up and looked into Seiran's eyes for a moment then smirked. "Au contra, Good bye Seiran." Sephiroth used the life stream power and plunged Masamune into Seiran's body.

Seiran stared wide eye at Sephiroth then coughed up blood. "Kaa-san…" Suddenly green tentacles started to appear from Seiran's body. _My son…. Seiran… come to Okaasan… let me love you…. _Sephiroth reeled back and practically jumped ten feet away. "JENOVA??!"

_

* * *

S/N is Sephiroth's note. Lol_

_Hidoiyo is something like "You're so bad…" _

_A-re is something like a sarcastic Oh?_

_

* * *

A/N: I'm really really sorry for stopping here. X3 (Actually I'm not that sorry ROFL!!!) I just figured that "Ah…. Isn't this a nice place to stop a story? (I know I'm being mean…)_

_I wanna thank all those who reviewed for last chapter and The new story I'm coming up with is FFVII Trinity: Umbrella Chronicles. _

_Please review if you wish to tell me what you think about this story so I can improve on my writing skills. And to those who wishes to flame, Go ahead. Because I'll just read it and pretend I didn't read anything. I write because I want to and I don't care if you say I have no talent because it's my own perspective of myself. Have a nice day everyone! D _

_Oh yeah, BTW, Does anyone know any good Xemnas/Saix stories? (Oh, they're both from Kingdom hearts.) _

_Next update will be somewhere in January. D_

_

* * *

This chapter was not beta read. I hope there wasn't a lot of grammar mistakes… my beta reader can't beta anymore… """ So… who want's to beta 4 me? D Or… you think I'm quite okay with this story and can basically go on without a beta reader. D_


	14. Chapter 13 Broken Hearts

A/N: It's been a long time since I've last wrote a story so I would have to apologize profusely for this short chapter as I'm planning to end this story with chapter 15 and tying up all the loose ends and fill up all those plot holes. Again this chapter and next would not be beta-ed so do inform me if there's any weird things hahaa and my grammar has taken a turn for the worse. (Haven't been reading anything but text books lately)

_Last chapter:_

_Seiran stared wide eye at Sephiroth then coughed up blood. "Kaa-san…" Suddenly green tentacles started to appear from Seiran's body. My son…. Seiran… come to Okaasan… let me love you….Sephiroth reeled back and practically jumped ten feet away. "JENOVA?"_

* * *

Seiran's body warped itself, his skin slowly greying into a sickly colour of pastel while his turquoise blue hair lighten to an almost silver. He was turning into Jenova and Sephiroth did NOT like what he saw. However the warp only stopped midway as half of his enemy's face changed into one of Jenova's image. "Ka-san... why...?" The side of the face belonging to Seiran potrayed a look of sadness, almost into tears.

"Because Okasan loves you." Jenova's side of the face smiled eerily. Never in Sephiroth's life would he want to see this exchange of an ironic love bond between a deranged son and his alien mother. It was a silent moment for all 3 of them. Jenova and Seiran stared and Sephiroth and he, the same. Soft electrical sparks decorated the paper of sullenness and drops of mako rang throughout the vicinity of the battleground. Seiran sneered and clapped twice. The silver haired warrior got into a battle stance, ready to defend himself in case if any weird creature came running towards him and decide to slash him into bits and pieces. His grip on Masamune tightened ever so slightly as his eyes lowered a fraction marking his will to heightened his senses.

Out of the shadows in the corner of his eyes, Sephiroth noticed a movement and turned to face the source of disturbance. His heart clenched and all his blood drained, as the person slowly came in full light. Vincent was dressed in his turk uniform, his long hair trimmed back to reach his chin. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he returned his gaze on Seiran. Jenova's side of the face slowly curved up into a sinister smile while Seiran's half of the face smiled weakly.

"Ka-san told me to make sure Vincent was presentable to you. She wanted to give you a present for your return"

His voice was not the one he heard earlier, but one laced with Jenova's sickeningly sweet and horrifying tone. Sephiroth frowned and turned to look back at Vincent, but this time paying more attention to his pupils. Vincent's pupils were not in slits but they were glazed over and looked empty, as if his sole had been sucked out reducing him into a walking shell. The half alien human creature beckoned Vincent over, and to Sephiroth's surprise and shock, the raven haired man calmly dragged himself over to Sephiroth's side.

"Do you not like what you see brother?"

The swordsman lift a trembling hand and caressed Vincent's face but the gunman remain stoic. Sephiroth's heart silently broke in the cavity of his chest. He knew that if he showed his weakness now, Jenova would use it against him. A mask of indifference slipped in as he turned to face Seiran. Since Seiran wasn't a being who went through the tortures of high school and college, he wouldn't notice Sephiroth's pain and that confused him and as for Jenova, since she wasn't in Sephiroth and had no connection with the silver headed swordsman anymore she couldn't tell what he felt. So both beings did what they were programmed to do if plan A failed.

They attacked Sephiroth.

* * *

Vincent felt the wind caressed his face as he stood over the edge and looked down. His heart ache with every beat as he took a step forward. The gunman closed his eyes and look ahead into the sunset, it was so beautiful and so sad at the same time. He turned around, sensing Sephiroth at the distance. For the last time, Vincent took in his features hoping to drink in all the memories and the face of the very man who stole his body and his heart, the one who broke him and then fixed him with just a smile.

As his heart bled, tears scorched his face. The beast within him snarled weakly as it sensed it's masters' presence. How he wanted to run over to Sephiroth and embrace the man he had not seen in such a long time but yet he knew he couldn't. _For his sake, and for mine I will fulfil my promise._

"Goodbye Sephiroth. I love you."

His closed his eyes to stop the oncoming flow of sorrowful tears as he took a step back and plunged to his death down a stream of highly concentrated life stream river. The raven haired male felt the soft flutter of the waves cover him like a blanket and everything went black.

"VINCENT! NO!" Sephiroth lunged towards the cliff edge screaming out Vincent's name, he wanted to plunge down the cliff and save Vincent, but his one wing wouldn't spread leaving him starring in horror as the person he loved so dearly die in front of him.

His heart hurt so much, that he couldn't cry even if he wanted to. It was as if it was a part of him that died when Vincent went over the cliff. Everything seemed so empty and barren. Even if Sephiroth returned to the life stream like Vincent, the stream would reject him because he had served his purpose and deserved to live.

* * *

Thanks to those who stood by this story all this while, and next chapter I **_promise_** would be worth the read. I would also be editing past chapters but not any major plot turning changes though. :)

**Next Update: October 16th 2010**


	15. Chapter 14: Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides the plot, Seiran and lame jokes.**

**Warning: Male Sexs people! Don't say I did't warn you that it's there :P [and it's not beta-ed atm]**

~*Prelude of Sacrifice*~

Sephiroth x Vincent

Jenova's green tentacles reached out and tried to snap Sephiroth into place so Seiran's side could deliver the finishing blow, but the silver haired swordsman was too fast for both beings and angled Masamune so that the blade would slice through the disgusting green hands of Jenova. Then he used his agile body to fade step a few meters back and glared at Jenova.

Vincent stood there and turned his head towards Sephiroth. He wanted to help the man but his body would not move. It was as if someone had a spell over him, the gunman really did show emotion when his body moved on its own accord towards Sephiroth but he was perplexed at the swordsman's reaction towards him. _Does he not want me anymore? If that is the case then he should have left me here in the first place. Why come after me?_

Jenova grinned eerily and licked her lips. Then the alien stopped. The green tentacles only seem to come out on one side of the body and then the middle of Seiran's face started to split much like a cell going through the last stage of cell division. The alien started to regenerate parts on her side and Seiran as well. Now they were two entities instead of one. _Oh great.. Now it's 2 against 1. That's a little unfair… _Sephiroth grimaced in his mind. What the hell did he do to deserve this fate he pondered for a moment as Jenova got ready her battle stance.

Seiran on the other hand seemed to be more confused. He looked at his body and then at Sephiroth. The silver haired general could sense something foreign in his enemy, something… akin to fear and uncertainty. It was as if.. He lacked the malice he had earlier.

"kaa-san… "

Seiran's voice was softer spoken and held much un-certainty as Sephiroth had deduced earlier through his sight. Jenova stopped grinning at Sephiroth like he was a piece of meat and turned her gaze at Seiran. Then she opened her mouth, it was really horrible as her entire jaw detached itself and her mouth.. really looked too big for her head.

"YOU USELESS CLONE! YOU'RE NOTHING! ALL I NEED IS SEPHIROTH my son…"

Her shrill voice rang through the entire lab but the last words she spoke were soft and motherly laced with evilness one could never imagine as she turned and smiled at Sephiroth with her sickening gaze. The alien then proceed to move slowly over to Sephiroth and stopped midway and turned her gaze to Vincent who was standing there like a stone, unable to neither move nor talk. One of her tentacles reached over and the tip ran over Vincent's pale porcelain cheeks.

"So filthy… this creature… Unworthy of my son…"

Then the tentacle slapped Vincent on the cheek roughly. However that slap seemed to have brought Vincent out of his sense because the next thing Jenova knew, she found a pair of golden eyes peeking from underneath the gunman's dark ebony hair. Sephiroth stared in awe as the man he loved turned to Chaos and promptly pulled the offending tentacle towards itself and tried to bite Jenova's head off when she flung herself at the beast.

"FILTHY BEAST! GET AWAY! BEGONE YOU PIECE OF THRASH!"

With that she used her remaining tentacles to pry Vincent off her and flung him against the wall, rendering the gunman unconscious. Sephiroth used this opportunity to charge at the offending piece of Cosmo thrash and used Supernova on Jenova. The bright light blinded everyone in the room, save Sephiroth himself.

As the bright flash gotten brighter and brighter, Sephiroth suddenly sensed movement at his target. The bright light receded as it sucked itself into a portal and right in the middle was Seiran. He had sacrificed himself for his _mother. _Sephiroth scoffed. He was planning to releasing Seiran and maybe brainwashing the man to turn to a better good instead but he chose his own fate and now he will pay for his own stupidity.

The attack on Jenova, foiled by Seiran then caused a slight vibration in the atmosphere around them. It was as if it was only the beginning of the final battle against Jenova. Once ago, this alien and Hojo had turned his life a living hell and Hojo in turn had caused Vincent's life to turn into the same hell as well. So now, it was time for payback. The turquoise haired clone froze and immediately turned to crystal before shattering into powder, as the dust spread across the room, lights reflected off the diamond dust created an illusion of heaven. Sephiroth's attack however wasn't futile. The light had intended for Jenova in the first place thus weakening her state. Her grey ashen complexion faded into almost white but still held the malice earlier. The swordsman's attack only further enraged her as the alien stood and smirked.

"Is that all you've got vessel? Let me in, and let me show you how powerful we are together… as one…"

With that she charged at Sephiroth. The general narrowed his eyes and side stepped, allowing Jenova to miss. He smirked and chuckled evilly, revenge is sweet.

Jenova merely smiled. Her pupil less eyes focused itself on Sephiroth then this time she disappeared all of a sudden. The silver haired swordsman frowned and then he prepared himself for the worst. He expected her to stab him of something with her stupid tentacles but he only felt himself being pushed away by none other than Vincent Valentine. Sephiroth stared wide eye at his lover then for a split moment he felt all the blood and morale in his body slipped away as Jenova appeared and wrapped the tentacles around Vincent and Pierced him in the middle of his chest before disintegrating completely.

The gunman chocked and his third eye opened, revealing a golden pupil moving everywhere. His two other eyes were of different color, one red and one misty almost pure white with no pupil. The swordsman stared in horror as Jenova tried to take over Vincent's body, he could practically hear Jenova's scream from inside Vincent as they both suppressed her into the inner depths of the raven haired mans' mind along with Chaos. The white pupil then receded and Vincent's red pupil appeared once again. The middle eye closed and the gunman's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor into a heap of red.

Sephiroth ran forward and caught Vincent just in time before his head reached the ground. Just at that moment, Cloud and everyone burst into the room and expected a dead Jenova. They did not expect however, to see a worried Sephiroth holding an unconscious Vincent. The general brushed Vincent's stray hair away and then placed a soft kiss on the pale man's lips before carrying him up bridal style.

"Let's go home."

* * *

_Black lashes flutter open, revealing amber red orbs. Vincent blinked in confusion, wasn't he getting ready to __pulverize__ Jenova with Chaos? He could remember letting the beast take over his body to destroy that sorry existence of a pathetic excuse of a planet eating parasite. He could remember that god awful shrill screaming in his ears then annoying tentacles and… oh.. right. He got thrown against the wall. _

_So now Vincent took a good look at his dream. It seemed to be totally black all around the abyss, so he looked down instead and saw the universe below his feet. The raven haired man's mind boggled. How on earth did he have enough creativity to imagine these things? Before he could ponder anymore on his thoughts, the stars around his feet started glowing green and he recognized the life stream at work. _

_Just right ahead of him, the life stream was gathering at a spot forming a human like figure. Then slowly the green light faded, revealing a woman with blond hair. Her armor looked oversized for her petite size, a crown of shining light decorated her head. Remembering the history and legends, this woman fit the description of Minerva the goddess. Vincent immediately walked towards her and gave a bow of respect._

_Minerva nodded in __acknowledgement__ and waved her staff. Her __armor__ disappeared and she was only clad in her elegant __Greek__ warrior dress. _

"_Vincent Valentine. I have come with a message from the life stream."_

_Vincent nodded and listened intently._

"_As you may know, the life stream is the very essence of Gaia. She who controls the entire planet and has the power to give life and take life back, all of life belongs to Gaia. Sephiroth was resurrected by Gaia to quell Jenova's threat of destroying the planet, so when she is destroyed Sephiroth will return to Gaia."_

_The gunman could feel his heart palpitating. If he could drop into a cold sweat in his dream, he was pretty sure he would have been drenched in fear for his silver haired bastard. _

"_Why is this his fate? Have he not suffered enough? He wasn't given the choice in the first place! He heeded the orders and killed Jenova! So why does he have to return to the lifestream?"_

_Minerva's gaze softened and she nodded in acknowledgement of the fact._

"_He had the choice long ago, to resists against Jenova or succumbs to her power. He had to resist enough, and thus he shall pay for his crime by getting rid of Jenova thus he now has to return to the lifestream and wait in eternal slumber." _

"_A life for a life." Vincent muttered._

_Minerva smiled. Vincent was a smart man and he caught onto her words._

"_Your life is worth more that of Sephiroths' because of what you carry with you. Chaos is born from tainted stagnant mako, to bring the destruction of life. For y__our return to the life stream with Chaos__ is equivalent of Sephiroth's past sin of allowing Jenova to take over his body__ along with the destruction and pain he have caused__. Thus, Vincent Valentine… you have a choice."_

_Vincent's hardened gaze met with Minerva's soft sympathetic eyes._

"_I have no doubts. I will keep my end of the bargain, so you shall keep yours."_

_Minerva smiled and nodded. "Consider the deed done Vincent."_

_The goddess burst into a bright__ light and then his entire dream__ went blank._

Vincent lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling above him. He woke up a few minutes ago and spent the last few minutes staring into space. His hand reached up to the ceiling, as if he could just touch it but all he felt was air. He clenched his hand and pulled it back to his chest, silently his heart bled with every beat. Vincent knew that he had to keep the end of the bargain. So long as Jenova stayed within him, everybody was in danger. Chaos did the best it could to suppress the evil alien inside him but he did not know how long could the beast last like this.

_Pray, I have a few hours more… _Vincent silently hoped in his mind.

The gunman heard heavy footsteps approaching the room and he guessed it was either Sephiroth or Cloud because no female could make such long and heavy strides against the wooden floor. The door swung open and Vincent's heart almost left the cavity of his heart. Sephiroth first glared at the bed then when he saw Vincent awake, his eyes softened and he strode over to the man and sat on the bed. Both parties stared at each other in compatible silence as Sephiroth caressed Vincent's face.

"I miss you."

Vincent closed his eyes and smiled sadly. _I wish I could stay longer…_

The silver haired swordsman frowned at Vincent's sad smile and decided to kiss the living daylights out of Vincent. The gunman gasped for breath and held onto Sephiroth for dear life, he was afraid that if he let go the man would disappear. The said man climbed on top of Vincent and let his hair cascade down upon the gunman like the veils of heaven. Sephiroth's sea green eyes locked on with Vincent's fiery red. The gunman pushed himself up and joined their lips together in a searing kiss.

This boy… no.. this man, who sacrificed his life to save his. Vincent would forever be in debt to this man. Never in his life would he love another like him. Once upon a time, Lucrecia had his heart but now.. it belonged to her son. The swordsman kissed lower, sucking painfully on Vincent's neck to leave a mark.

"Mine.." he growled.

Vincent's eyes lowered with equal lust and passion. The gunman took his chance by flipping Sephiroth around and straddles the man. He could feel the hardness underneath the smooth buttery leather Sephiroth wore. Vincent was only clad in his black pants as well but had no shirt on. The gunman used his clawed hand to rip Sephiroth's white shirt off and let his eyes rake over the man's body. The silver haired man blinked in shock at Vincent's dominance but soon smirked. Vincent may be strong, but he wasn't THAT strong. Sephiroth ran his hand down Vincent's naked torso, stopping just above the belt. Then he pulled the belt and had Vincent sprawled across his chest.

"I didn't know you wanted me so badly Vincent…"

The smell of arousal rolled off Sephiroth like waves of passion as Vincent moaned softly when the man whispered seductively into his ears. Pale fingers pulled at the base of his hair, causing Vincent to gasp out. Another set of hand however had vendettas of their own, sneaking light touches down Vincent's spine until they reach his butt where those said evil hands went underneath and groped the gunman's arse. Vincent let out a chocked moan and glared at Sephiroth, eyes full of challenge. Then he nipped Sephiroth's collar bone, rewarded with a hiss of pain and pleasure from the man underneath him before he grounded his erection downwards.

Sephiroth hissed in pleasure as Vincent grounded down on him. He pushed up to meet Vincent's down thrust. Growing bored of this, the general pushed Vincent down and in one swift movement he removed Vincent's pants. A slight blush graced Vincent's cheeks but that was until to that extent.

"You are so cute.." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Am not!"

Vincent blushed indignantly and growled before he shoved his hand down Sephiroth's open pants. He stroked Sephiroth, enjoying the load throaty moan from the general. However, the man had other plans in mind . The worlds ex-calamity placed his hands on Vincent's thighs and rubbed them up and down slowly, drawing shivers from the gunman. In revenge, Vincent grounded his hips downwards, and moved his body downwards so that his face is in front of Sephiroth's evident bulge. The silver haired swordsman gulped in anticipation as Vincent unzipped his pants with his mouth. Ruby red eyes widened as Sephiroth's phallus sprang free from its confinements, standing tall and in need of desperate attention. Vincent lowered his head and engulfed the thick organ into his mouth and sucked.

Sephiroth threw his head and back and groaned in pleasure. He fisted his hand into Vincent's hair in pleasure as his lover bobbed up and down on his erection. Vincent's cheeks heated as he sucked Sephiroth off, knowing that this is the last time that will ever happen again and he would want to make this as pleasurable as he can for Sephiroth. Vincent moaned around the flesh in his mouth and Sephiroth rolled his hips in answer; his head tilted back a little, a small sparkle of saliva shimmering at the corner of his mouth.

The swordsman pulled Vincent's hair to detach the man from his phallus and smirked lustfully. His fisted hand released the hair and trailed down to Vincent's chin to bring the man forward before catching those rose petal lips in a searing kiss. He sat up and had a lapful of Vincent before tilting the man back before sucking on a nipple. The gunman flinched and grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder for support. A small click resonated against the small room and he knew what was next.

Sephiroth hummed and let the lube coat his fingers. Vincent leaned his head down on Sephiroth's shoulder and sighed. He remembered the same situation where Sephiroth had embarrassed him many years ago and resulted in the Rufus incident. Slicked fingers stroked his anus, slipping in as he pushed out. It was uncomfortable, but somewhat familiar. The finger inside him swirled around and pressed up, sending jolts of electricity down Vincent's spine. The gunman tried to bit back a moan but it came out anyway.

"Sephiroth…"

The said man smirked and breathed into Vincent's ear "Yes, my Vincent?"

"Make me yours."

Sephiroth smirked and kissed Vincent's forehead and replied, "But you're already mine."

_Final Goodbye_

_When the time comes,_

_All hath shall be forgotten,_

_And we would realise it is too late._

Vincent glanced at Sephiroth's sleeping figure. Tears flow freely down his pale porcelain cheeks as he closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop. Chaos scratched his mind, unwilling to let itself burn away in the life stream but Vincent's will was stronger. The need to save Sephiroth was stronger than Chaos's instinctive will to live. Vincent limped and felt hot liquid slide down his legs. It felt just like that last time he left Sephiroth and almost ended up raped by Cloud. The raven haired man shuddered, he reached forward to caress the pale defined face but his hand stopped halfway, just a few more centimeters and he would have made contact with Sephiroth's skin and the man would awaken; but he didn't. Vincent retracted his hand and he turned towards the window, the moon sun was up high in the evening.

The gunman turned at looked at Sephiroth one last time, and his heart silently broke. Thousands of emotions were swirling inside of him like mixed colors but what happens when you mix black inside? Sephiroth was the one who kidnapped him, raped him, loved him and died for him. Now, it is time for Vincent to repay the favor.

_I'm sorry._

He put on his trousers and walked silently to the window, not wanting to wake Sephiroth up. He spread his wings and lifted himself up, propelled high up to the amber skies before flying to the highest point he could find near the outskirts where the life stream flow the purest. Jenova was a being of another planet, and does not belong here. However, the monstrosity had fused with Sephiroth once, and now fused with Vincent with Chaos. Chaos is part of the life stream, tainted mako and with Jenova fused with the mako, it can take care of the evil parasite however it wants. Vincent stood at the edge and looked down; the green reminded him of Sephiroth's beautiful mako eyes. So calm yet dangerous…The wind was so strong. It was like the life stream was waiting for this very day where it can destroy Jenova and the taint as well. The sun on the horizon dipped low, shooting orange rays and casting long shadows along the horizon.

_I will fulfill my promise._

Staring down the cliff, he could see the orange-green life stream floating around like aurora veils waiting for the day where the planet rids of this calamity. His heart thrummed loudly in his chest, like drums to his ears. Chaos scratched his mind and tried to force its way through Vincent's mind. Jenova's influence was getting stronger and stronger, Chaos wanted to release itself so it can tear Vincent's own body to shreds but Jenova would only piece together and regenerate everything and may even create clones in the process.

_Not long now Chaos…_

"VINCENT!"

Hearing his name, the raven haired man turned and he nearly had second doubts until Chaos and Jenova as well started to scratch at his mind.

"FILTHY BEAST! STUPID HUMAN! LET ME OUT YOU FOOLS!" her shrill voice pierced his calm somber mind.

"What the hell Vincent! I woke up with nobody beside me and I find you here in this place. What do you think you're doing?"

Sephiroth seethed in fury. If this is another one of Vincent's sick jokes of making him suffer, the man was going to make sure Vincent will never leave the bed ever again even if he has to severe his lovers limbs if he has to. However, his sadistic musings were cut off when he sensed the unease the gunman was feeling. His silver hair billowed lightly in the wind, colored pastel orange as the twilight rays reflected by his silver strands.

"Vincent?"

It was too late. He had no choice now.. it was either him, or Sephiroth. He cast a apologetic look at Sephiroth and smiled sadly, he knew he wasn't crying but warm liquid was running down his face.

"Goodbye Sephiroth, I love you."

His eyes rolled back as he let everything go. He felt himself falling, and warm silky touches caressed him all over then..

_I wonder.. if he will move on..?_

_~Sephiroth~_

Sephiroth sighed. He sat on the table in his kitchen, red checkered cloth covering the maple wood surface below.

_Red… I wonder… how he is doing…_

The silver haired soldier looked outside his kitchen window and admired the spring view of through the thick glass. A lone apple tree stood outside on the hill; he had chosen this small house, isolated from the city as near the frequent life stream hotspots as possible. Somehow, he wasn't affected much by Vincent's will to throw himself into the life stream with Jenova with him. He knew that he should be sad, and even should attempt doing the same thing to reunite with Vincent but something is just isn't right. So for a year, he separated himself from society and his sadistic streak toned down a lot. Many of his subordinates do not fear him that much ever since. It was like a melancholy had settled into their general's heart and frankly they were a little worried about him.

Sephiroth chuckled at the memories of few months ago, some of his subordinates had gathered their bravery and approached him inquiring about his well-being. To be told the truth, he was surprised because the said subordinates were the ones he picked on the most. It seems that they had somehow grown a brain instead of running around like headless chickens anymore. Ever since then, he resorted to a different technique of training but he would have preferred the Spartan way. _It was more effective though…_

The silver haired man glanced down at the table where Masamune and Vincent's present lay. He ran his hand down the intricate patterns on the sword Vincent had given him for his 18th birthday and smiled. Yuffie had tried to strangle him while screaming 'bastard' until Cloud and Barret held her back. Many of the Avalanche members took Vincent's death pretty hard but many of them manage to get through it somehow. The Wutai ninja had the hardest time and surprisingly Cid also had a hard time. Some of them visited him sometimes and would always tried to avoid talking about red, Vincent and guns. Which was pretty funny to him because he wasn't even sad, well saying that he wasn't a tad bit sad is a blatant lie but he did feel emotion; however it's just wasn't sadness. It was more of.. loneliness.

His ponderings left him dazed, the fresh spring air gave him a sense of calm as he observed the apple tree silently in the kitchen. Soft classical music could be heard as he left the stereo on in the living room. He always enjoyed some quiet days like this, just sitting there and musing before returning to Shinra the next day to train those chickens. Suddenly there was a change in the air. He knew the presence; it was the life stream appearing around the spot.

_Strange... the life stream usually flows at night. _Sephiroth frowned and stood up, pushing the chair back. He strode over to the kitchen back door and pulled it to go outside but the moment he opened the door, a body slumped into his arms. A head full of dark brown hair was the only thing he could see as the person leaned against Sephiroth for support.

"I'm home."

Sephiroth immediately lifted the person's chin up to get a closer look because the rough voice sounded so much like those belonged to a certain raven haired man. The shape of the chin was so much familiar and when he saw those eyes, he knew…

Vincent was back.

"I missed you."

Sephiroth cradled Vincent to his chest and they stood there at the backdoor for a moment before Sephiroth lead Vincent to the nearest chair available. The gunman crumpled onto the chair and heaved a large sigh as he rubbed his temples in a circular motion with his fingers. The general on the other hand fetched a glass of water and handed it over to Vincent. The man took it gratefully and downed it all in one go before clearing his throat. Sephiroth waited patiently while Vincent gathered his thoughts, he observed his lover. His dark hair had faded slightly, leaving it a tad like dark chocolate and his eyes lost the unholy red-glowing eyes but replaced by tame ember hue instead. Somehow, he could not feel Chaos in Vincent anymore but that doesn't mean Vincent is weak. After all, all his abilities were from his Turk training. Chaos was just a regenerating addition.

"What happened?"

Sephiroth spoke first, inquiring about the time where Vincent was gone. The gunman blinked awhile before raising his head and addressed Sephiroth's question.

"I am granted extended stay on the planet, because I sacrificed my life for you. Well, technically a life for a life meant Jenova's life and Chaos' life together for yours. So since I'm Chaos' vessel, I have to return to the life stream first before Chaos and Jenova can be extracted from my body. I never knew about these things until Minerva explained to me in a dream while I was in the life stream. It works in such a way that Jenova can only be destroyed if lifestream essence combines with her. So when I fused with Jenova, technically it also meant her fusing with Chaos. Then the lifestream took her life and forfeit Chaos in the process for your life."

Vincent folded his arms on the table and leaned on it. He really did not want to know what Sephiroth did while he was gone. Did the man really moved on and found a new lover or something? He could not fathom the thought of Sephiroth sleeping with another person. He was reluctant at first, to return to the land because he created so much sorrow and pain to those who loved him and now he appears back again in tip top condition. The life stream apparently didn't want Vincent in it so she threw him out. And he ended up right where he wasn't ready to end up yet.

However suddenly he felt arms hook under his knees and lifted him up bridal style before he hung on Sephiroth's shoulder. The gunman huffed indignantly and tried to struggle to get free but damn was Sephiroth strong.

"Let me go dammit! I'm not a goddamn rug!"

Sephiroth slapped his ass and added a grope after that which resulted in Vincent tensing up like a spring.

"I'm going to chain you to the bed Vincent."

And the gunman had the worst foreboding feeling he has ever felt since Jenova. Sephiroth was going to make him suffer, he knew it. But then again, maybe the suffering will be part of their life from now on. He smiled softly and caught a few silver strands between his fingers. He brought those strands to his lips and kissed them lovingly. They were back together, and that was all it matters.

* * *

**A/N: **And omg We are done! I would first like to thank all those who have reviewed throughout this whole story, I know I'm not a very interesting writer and my style changes over time (and so did my maturity) hahaha I would also like to apologize for stalling this story but I wanted to let my beta to look through this first before I post but I guess I should not push it back more so I'm putting it up today. To be frank, I wanted to end this with Vincent dying in the life stream but I pondered awhile before finally deciding that I shouldn't do that (because people would actually kill me hahaha) So yea. :) I thank all of you who manage to stay by me all this while right up until the end 3

Thank you to Ookami Kasumi for allowing me to write this sequel to her original story, it was really nice of her to even give me words of support. :D

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing this in the college computer lab typing away noisily because my laptop failed me the entire month. xD

I wanted to tie this story with Fading Memories but I decided that this story would be better off completed than being dragged on and on for god knows how long more hahaha


End file.
